Spike: Crimson Sky
by The Night Lord
Summary: When Elena is kidnapped by the vampiric Gunn, Spike, Illyria, Connor and Lindsey follow after him, heading off to England and coming across the Lord of Los Angeles, as well as someone from Spike's past who wants revenge
1. Knight in Black Leather

**This is the sequel to Spike: After the Fall. I hope you all enjoy it**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is there something following us?" asked the young lady

"Nah, not at all. You're just freaked after watching that movie," said her boyfriend

"Yeah, well, psycho serial killer movies are just not my cup of tea. I swear something is following us"

"Okay, so I'm guessing we won't be watching _Friday the 13__th__ part XI _again?"

"Of course not. Maybe you're right. Maybe that movie just set my nerves on edge"

"Or maybe," said a man popping out in front of them, "It's because you're gonna die"

His face morphed, as two more men appeared behind the couple, their faces also changed

"We don't want any trouble," said the boyfriend, "We're just on our way home"

"You're not gonna make it home," said the second vampire

"Start praying," said the third vampire

"Now that's a good piece of advice you lot should try," said a new voice

Everyone turned in the direction of the new voice, seeing a tall man with peroxide blond hair slicked back and wearing a black leather duster over a black v-neck T-shirt, denim pants and heavy boots. He was smoking a cigarette as he approached them

"Piss off, pal," growled the first vampire

"I've got a better idea," Spike said, "You let this couple go home and you three will live to see another night. There'll be no broken bones, no blood, no dust"

"Or we can just kill you and have dinner in peace"

"I was so hoping you'd say that. I didn't want to go home without a fight"

A wooden stake shot out of Spike's sleeve, as he rammed it into the vampire's heart, turning him to dust. The other two vampires growled and moved towards Spike, as he blew out a stream of smoke, ducking a vampire's spin kick and booting the other vampire behind him. The first vampire punched, but Spike caught his arm and drove his knee into his ribs, as the second vampire lunged

Spike threw the vampires into each other, as the first vampire got up and snarled, lashing out with his fist. Spike blocked his second punch and drove the stake into his chest, before kicking through the dust, hitting the second vampire in the chest. The vampire snarled and struck Spike, before throwing him into the wall. Spike turned back, his game face on, as he ducked the vampire's kick and grabbed him by his other leg, dropping him onto the concrete and staking him

"Thank you so much," said the young man, "What were they?"

"Best you don't know and best you head home," Spike said, back in his human face

"Yeah, that sounds good," said the young woman, "Told you something was following us," she chastised her boyfriend

Spike finished his cigarette and stubbed it on the footpath, before turning away and heading off home, not knowing that he had been watched from above

"Spike, still acting like the big hero," Gunn said, "Well, it's all gonna go downhill for you. I'm gonna make damn sure of that"

With a small smile on his face, Gunn turned away from the building edge and walked off into the night

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wake up, wake up, wake up"

Spike groaned and turned away, as Illyria tried to hide herself under the covers. However, Elena wasn't having any of it and climbed up onto the bed, dragging the covers off her parents. Spike groaned again and propped himself up on one elbow, rubbing his eyes, as Elena jumped off the bed and stood before him

"Nibblet, what is the meaning of this?" he asked sleepily

Meanwhile, Illyria grabbed the covers, hiding underneath them as she continued to sleep

"I have school today," Elena said matter-of-factly

"Yes, true, but I've been up most of the night. Surely Wes or Lindsey could help you get ready for school?"

"They have their doors locked

"Smart bastards," Spike muttered, "Alright then, let's go"

Elena raced out of the room, as Spike grabbed a pair of jeans and put them on. He looked at the still-sleeping form of Illyria, before following after his daughter. He headed downstairs into the lobby and started helping Elena get ready for school. About fifteen minutes later, Wesley showed up downstairs, muttering a small 'good morning' to Spike as he made himself a cup of coffee. Ten minutes later, both Lindsey and Illyria came down into the lobby. Illyria was dressed in a simple T-shirt and jeans, as Spike gave her a good morning kiss on her forehead

"You all ready, Nibblet?" he asked his daughter

"Yep, all ready to go," Elena replied

"Off you go then"

Illyria drank a cup of coffee as she grabbed the car keys and lead Elena outside. Spike watched them go with a swell of pride in his heart, drinking his cup of blood

"So, what's happening for today?" Lindsey asked, "Anything on?"

"Nothing just yet," Wesley replied, "But something will turn up"

"Well I got three vamps last night if anyone's interested," Spike said

"Not really," Lindsey said

"Fine then. Screw you"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You have fun now," Illyria said

"Okay, I will," Elena said, "Oh and don't forget Parent-Teacher night is this Friday. Tell Daddy about it, kay?"

"Very well then"

Elena headed off to school, as Illyria thought about the Parent-Teacher night and decided to ask Spike about it. Putting the DeSoto into gear, she drove off back to the Hyperion

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Parent-Teacher night?" Spike asked incredulously

"Yes, that is what your child said," Illyria replied, "She said that it was this Friday"

"Oh boy, this could be fun"

"What is Parent-Teacher night?"

"It's where parents and teachers gather to discuss their children's progress," Wesley replied, "It's to see how well they're going"

"Well, Elena should be doing just fine," Spike said, "My kid and all"

"Yes, we have to worry about that," Lindsey muttered

"What?"

"Nothing"

At that moment, Kate walked into the hotel, bringing a smile to Lindsey's smile as he got up from the counter and headed over to her, greeting her with a kiss

"I'm heading out," Lindsey called, "Don't wait up for me"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Wesley said

"Parents-Teacher Night. Whoever came up with that needs to be killed," Spike said

"You have never been to one of these before?" Illyria asked

"They didn't have them in my time. Then again, when I first rocked up in Sunnydale, I attacked Buffy on her Parent-Teacher night. That was kinda fun at the time"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elena was at the hotel asleep, while Wesley was still up reading. Spike and Illyria had gone out on patrol, hoping to get a few kills before retiring for the night

"I can't believe it's been a year already," Spike said, "Over a year since we saved Los Angeles. It's amazing at how far we've come"

"I quite agree," Illyria said, "I have adapted to human living"

"And yet, you're still yourself. Hey, I see a few vamps up ahead. Wanna say hi?"

"Of course"

Decked out in her leather outfit, Illyria headed off, as Spike chuckled to himself, staring at her ass, before chasing after her. They fought against the four vampires, dusting them within a matter of minutes. All the while, Gunn from was watching them atop a high building, a smile on his face

"Still the champion of the people. Just you wait. I'm gonna get my revenge. And I know who I'm gonna start with. On Friday night, it's all over for you, Spike"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Parent Teacher Night

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"God, this is gonna be interesting," Spike said

"You look good," Illyria said, "It'll be okay"

"Yeah, cause it'll be interesting when the teachers see you"

"Then I shall assume the Fred look"

"No, don't do that. Elena knows you better in your normal form"

"Speaking of her, where is she?"

"Upstairs with Kate. Maybe I should go get her"

"I will"

Illyria headed upstairs, as Spike had a mug of blood, watching her go

"Everything will be fine," Wesley assured him, "It's all about Elena"

"I don't know what I'm worried about. Elena's a smart girl"

Illyria returned moments later, leading Elena down the stairs, hand in hand, as Spike followed them outside to the car. With his nerves slightly on edge, Spike drove off towards the school, partially listening to Elena talking about her school life. They arrived there, as Elena led them into her classroom. Spike and Illyria instantly felt uncomfortable with all the other parents and their children

"So, you must be Elena's parents?" asked one of her teachers

"Yeah, that's right. I'm William and this is my girl, Winifred"

"So you're not married?"

"He, no, cause it's exciting enough as it is. So, Elena?"

Spike looked around and saw his daughter talking to one of her friends

"She's doing quite well in all her schooling," the teacher replied, "She's a very intelligent little girl for her age. Quite artistic too"

"Influenced by Granddaddy Angel," Spike muttered

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Er, continue"

"She's also quite musical. She has a lovely singing voice"

"Gets that from me," Spike grinned with pride

"I've never heard her sing," Illyria said with a frown

"Haven't you? Oh, you don't watch cartoons with her, that's right"

"Those cartoons are highly annoying"

"Before I continue, what's with the blue hair and tan?" the teacher asked

"She's got a bit of Celt in her," Spike replied quickly, "From way back. She's a traditional girl, this one"

"I don't follow the old ways anymore"

"And moving on"

"Remember when I said that Elena is artistic?" the teacher said, "Well, she also has a very great imagination"

"_This can't be good,"_ Spike thought

The teacher led them over to the far wall and showed them the children's drawings of their families. Spike instantly saw Elena's and beamed with pride over his daughter's artistic ability. Her drawing stood out quite easily…for perhaps the wrong reasons

"For some reason, she's drawn your face as disfigured," the teacher said, pointing out Spike's vamp face, "And with yellow eyes. And you, Winifred, she's dressed you in what she calls 'Mommy's battle armour'"

The picture showed Spike and Illyria in combat against a couple of vampires and a furry demon, while Elena, Lindsey, Kate and Wesley were watching from the sidelines, popcorn and soft drinks in their hands. Dracula was also there, seen to the side of the picture, while Oz was in his werewolf form, playing the guitar

"Elena is quite good," Illyria smiled, "The others should see this"

"Indeed she is," Spike agreed

"She says that the person with the guitar is Oz as a big playful puppy"

"Yeah, Oz, he's a playful guy. He's not that hairy. Shaved recently"

"So, what do you say about this anyway?" the teacher asked

"I agree that Elena has a great imagination," Spike said, "I'm guessing she got it from a friend of mine. He runs an occult shop. Elena probably sees us as heroes"

"Why shouldn't she?" Illyria said

"I don't disagree," the teacher said, "I've heard Elena state that you two are the greatest parents ever"

"Well, she's the greatest kid ever," Spike said with a smile

"Anyhow, I'll leave you to it. I've got other parents to see"

She headed off, as Spike turned back to Elena's drawing

"Is that all we're here for?" Illyria asked

"Yeah, it is really"

"It wasn't that bad as you made it out to be"

"No, it wasn't. I was expecting bad stuff, but Elena's doing quite well. Now, where is that little terror of ours?"

"Over there," Illyria replied, pointing her out

The pair headed towards their daughter, but at that moment, Charles Gunn burst into the classroom, flanked by four vampires, all grinned menacingly in their vamp faces

"Oh this can't be good," Spike said

"Spike! Long time, no see," Gunn said with a grin

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I wonder how they're going," Lindsey said with an amused smile

"Spike and Illyria at school, surrounded by children," said Wesley in thought, "Yes, I can imagine just how well that is going"

"Guess we'll find out later tonight when they get back"

"Or tomorrow, if the schoolkids wear them out first"

"True. Anyhow, I'm going out on patrol. Take it easy"

"Holding the fort here"

Lindsey grabbed his jacket on the way out, as Wesley returned to his books. It felt weird being alive once again. He also felt a little uncomfortable around his friends, even after a year when he tried to destroy the world. He knew it wasn't his fault, as Wolfram and Hart were the reason for his corruption, but Wesley couldn't help but feel responsible for that night. Shaking his head to clear his mind, Wesley went back to his books, trying to lose himself amongst the text

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Long time, no pleasure whatsoever," Spike said, "What are you doing here?"

"What can I say? I missed you, buddy," Gunn replied

"You will leave now," Illyria demanded

"Uh no, I don't think so"

Gunn raised his crossbow and shot Illyria in the shoulder. Spike growled and vamped out, lunging at Gunn and taking him down. Two vampires grabbed Spike by the arms and lifted him up, before throwing him across the classroom. The teachers, parents and children were running, screaming from the room, as Illyria removed the bolt from her shoulder and stabbed it into a vampire's heart, reducing him to dust

Spike got to his feet and kicked a vampire in the stomach, then grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him onto several desks, as the second vampire swung his fist. Spike ducked the swing and clocked the vampire, then rammed his head into the bookshelf. Grabbing the vampire by the hair, Spike repeatedly bashed his face on top of the bookshelf, then flicked his wrist, popping out a stake and dusting the vampire

Illyria took on the third vampire, trading blows with him, having the upper hand in battle, until she swept his legs out from underneath and staked him upon landing. Rising and turning, she recoiled slightly when she saw Gunn before her. He lashed out with a knife, but Illyria caught his wrist, before raising the crossbow bolt. Gunn grabbed her wrist and drove his knee into her stomach, before headbutting her, then swinging her around into Spike's path, just as he dusted the last vampire. As the pair went down, Gunn zoomed in on Elena, enjoying her fear as he picked her up and quickly raced outside, as Spike and Illyria tried to untangle themselves

"Dammit, he's got Elena," Spike growled, "He's taken my daughter!"

"Then we shall take her back," Illyria said, getting up

Her clothes were replaced by the leather outfit, as she removed her hair band, letting her hair fall out across her shoulders. Spike grinned as they followed after Gunn

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. The Slayer Returns

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike immediately caught Gunn's scent and raced off after it. Along the way, mist covered his body, as it began to change. Landing on four paws, Spike took off in his wolf form, gaining much more ground than usual

"_Gotta tell Dracula thanks for this"_

Illyria climbed up a storm drain and ran along the rooftops, as Spike manoeuvred through the back alleys, coming out into a derelict back street where Gunn was busy bundling Elena into a truck. Growling, Spike resumed his normal form, grabbing a plank of wood and hurling it like a spear through the chest of a vampire. He cried out as he was turned to dust, as Gunn ordered the other vampires to attack, before getting into the truck. Illyria leapt down and kicked a vampire in the head, before seeing the truck drive away. Without being told to, she took off after the truck

"I don't know if we've met, but I'm Spike," he said, "And you guys are dust"

He blocked a vampire's fist and struck him on the jaw, as another vampire slammed both fists against Spike's back. He drove his elbow into the vampire's face, then booted another vampire in the gut, as a fourth vampire kicked Spike in the back. He fell to the ground, as the vampires started laying into him, kicking him while he was down. A vampire grabbed a makeshift stake and raised it over Spike, but an arrow shot through his heart, turning him to dust. The vampires whirled around, as three more arrows shot out of the darkness and dusted them. Spike got to his feet, catching the fourth arrow with ease and staking the last vampire

"Sorry, Spike, didn't see you there," came a female voice

"It's been a while, Ava," Spike said

The dark haired Slayer smiled as she stepped out of the darkness, carrying a large, modified crossbow. It had a magazine of bolts in the stock and the firing mechanism had been modified so it could fire several bolts in rapid succession without need for manual reloading, making it an automatic crossbow, similar to an assault rifle

"Nice little toy you've got there," Spike said, wary of the Slayer

"You like it? Xander Harris made these weapons"

"For once, the whelp did something right. So, we duke it out here, right now? Sounds good, but I'm on a bit of time crunch here, so we'll have to reschedule"

"That's what I'm here for, Spike. I know Gunn's taken your daughter"

"Yeah and you're probably in on the joke, Ava"

"No, I'm not. I'm not a part of this. I came here to help you"

"Nice try, Slayer. On any other normal night, you and I would be duking it out, but since I'm more worried about my little girl, I'll let you live"

Spike strode past Ava, as she turned and followed after him

"Well, I'm gonna prove it, Willy. I'm coming with you"

"Go harass a town that doesn't have me in it"

Spike continued on, as Ava ran past him, getting onto her motorcycle and starting it up, before looking at Spike

"So, you're coming or what?"

Spike rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, before getting on behind her

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Illyria steadied herself on the truck, before swinging into the back, booting a vampire in the chest. Another vampire lunged at Illyria, but she simply tossed him out onto the road. Gunn turned and aimed his crossbow, shooting a bolt into Illyria's torso

"Mommy!" Elena cried

Illyria removed the bolt and rammed it into a vampire's heart, before turning to Elena's bonds. Gunn climbed into the back, punching Illyria in the face, then throwing her against the canvas wall. She kicked him in the stomach, throwing him back, then heading back to Elena. She was nearly free, as Gunn dropped his elbow onto Illyria's back, then grabbed her around the waist and tossed her out of the truck. Illyria hit the road hard, rolling several times before coming to a slow stop. At that moment, Ava and Spike came roaring up to her on the motorcycle

"Go after him," Spike said, getting off, "Get her back"

Ava nodded and raced off after Gunn, as Spike slowly picked Illyria up and carried her to the pavement, before getting out his cell phone

"Wesley! We're gonna need your help. Gunn's taken Elena! Yeah, grab Lindsey and get your ass over here. And make it snappy"

"You should be with the Slayer," Illyria said

"Wasn't gonna leave you there on the road, love. Don't worry, hopefully the Slayer will play nice and get her back"

"I am fine now, Spike, we should hurry"

Illyria tried to get up, but wasn't as fine as she thought

"You stay here, pet. Wesley will be here soon. I'm going after Gunn"

Illyria got to her feet and leaned against the lamppost as Spike took off

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hurry up and get the kid out," Gunn ordered

The vampire grabbed the struggling Elena, who ended up kicking him in the shins. He cried out and let go of her, as she took her chance to run. However, Gunn was in front of her before she could take three steps

"Now where do you think you're going?" he asked, vamp face on

"Away from you, you big meanie," Elena replied

"I don't think so. Come here"

Gunn lifted her up and tossed her onto his shoulder, heading back to the truck

"So, Gunn, you have her"

A woman stepped out of the darkness. She had short pink hair and was wearing a top and skirt that seemed to be made out of ordinary material and human skin. She had a pierced nose, as well as two piercings in her bellybutton

"Yeah, I got the kid for you," Gunn said

"Argh!" cried a vampire

Ava rode up on her motorcycle and killed the engine, as the vampires lunged at her. She took aim and fired, dusting them, before reloading the crossbow

"Ava, it's been a while," Gunn said, "What happened to you being on my side?"

"We no longer work for Wolfram and Hart," Ava replied, "There's no point"

"So, now you're all goody goody two-shoes huh?"

"Seems that way"

Ava aimed and fired several bolts at Gunn. He dived out of the way, as the woman made her move towards Ava. The Slayer fired at her, but the bolts hardly slowed her down. She simply ripped them out and tossed them aside, before smacking the crossbow out of Ava's hands and grabbing her by the throat. However, at that moment, a chain came flying out of nowhere and cracked her across the skull

"Pixie in a skin-suit," Spike grinned, "Haven't seen one of those before"

"Daddy!" Elena cried

"Hey baby, don't worry, Daddy will get you soon"

"I don't think so," the woman said, wiping blood from her mouth, "Ladies!"

A large group of woman in black leather stepped out of the darkness. Spike noted that a majority of the women were demons, as the woman smirked at him

"We're taking your kid, whether you like it or not"

There came a roar of an engine, as a pick-up truck came into view. Spike and Ava dived out of the way, as the truck slammed into the woman. Illyria and Lindsey got out of the truck, as the women rushed forth to battle them. Getting to his feet, Spike whipped his chain, tripping up about five women, as Wesley and Kate arrived

"Non!" Gunn cried, "Get your ass out of that truck"

The woman groaned as she stepped out from the truck's wreckage, only to get Illyria's fist slamming into her jaw, sending her flying. Growling, Gunn headed towards the fighting, as Wesley saw him and stopped before him

"Wes"

"Charles"

"Still a vampire"

"Former ghost"

"Can we fight?"

"Sure"

Wesley and Gunn started battling each other. Lindsey and Kate were working together against the women, while Spike and Illyria were making their way towards Elena. However, Non grabbed Illyria by the shoulders and threw her against the wall, as a brunette woman stabbed Spike in the chest with spider legs growing out of her back. She lifted him up and tossed him aside. Seeing them go down, Ava grabbed her crossbow and cracked a woman in the jaw with it, before heading towards Elena. A vampire started to pick the child up, but got a bolt through the heart. Non smacked the crossbow out of Ava's hands and grabbed her by the throat

"Feed me," she growled

Ava then started gagging, as her life-force was drained from her body into Non

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. Lord of Los Angeles

**Okay, first off, to clear up any confusion in the last chapter, Spike was stabbed in the chest by a woman who has spider legs growing out of her back. Also, I meant to end the chapter abruptly like that. And finally, Non, Spider and others don't belong to me, they belong to Joss Whedon and Brian Lynch, the writer of After the Fall**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ava's struggles ceased, as she collapsed in Non's arms, now a shrunken husk of her former self. Non dropped the body to the ground, all of her injuries having been completely healed by the life drain

"So, that was a Slayer?" Non grinned, "Don't know what the big deal is about"

She then leaned her head back, dodging Illyria's fist, before backhanding her, then grabbed Illyria and slammed her onto the ground, before driving her fist into the back of her head. Meanwhile, Gunn had thrown Wesley into the wall, knocking him out, then grabbed Elena and ran off with a few of the women. Spike whipped his chain, striking Spider in the face and knocking her down, as Non caught the chain on the second swing, pulling Spike to her and slamming him into the ground

"Go join your girlfriend in bye-bye land," Non said

She drove her boot onto his face, breaking his nose and rendering him unconscious. Lindsey and Kate were the next to fall, as Non gathered up the rest of her girls and followed after Gunn, leaving the defeated gang behind

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Who the hell was that bitch?" Spike cried

It was several hours later, the sun had started to rise and everyone was back at the Hyperion, all nursing his or her injuries. Spike had an ice pack on his healing nose, while Illyria held one to her head, the same for Wesley and Lindsey

"Her name is Non and she is a powerful demon, capable of draining the life force out of someone," Wesley replied, "That's about all I can gather so far"

"More importantly, what does she want with Elena?" Lindsey asked

Spike tossed the ice pack down, before heating up a mug of blood and downing it

"First things first, we head out, hit the underworld up and see what we can get on Gunn and his new filly," he said, "Then, we hunt them down and tear them apart"

"I like this plan," Illyria said, before barely suppressing a groan of pain

"Maybe I could help"

Everyone whirled around to see Angel's son, Connor, standing in the doorway, a small bag by his feet and a broadsword in his hand

"What are you doing here, Angel Jr?" Spike asked

"Needed to get away from the parents. Came here. I'm been hunting Non down for the last few days. Only just found out she's in league with Gunn"

"Yeah, tell us something we don't know"

"I know where they are intending to go with your daughter"

"Where are they going?" Wesley asked

"As far as I can tell, they're going to England," Connor replied, "After that, I have no idea. But I know that their ship isn't leaving for about another hour or so"

Spike cursed

"We have to go now," Wesley said, "Do you know the ship name?"

Connor shook his head

"Let's get going then," Lindsey said

"And having the sun doesn't make it easier," Spike said, putting his duster on, before grabbing a blanket, "Let's go, people, time's a-wasting"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, what are your plans for the kid?" Gunn asked

"I'm using her as a lure," Non replied, "And that's all you need to know"

"Okay then, why England? What's so special there?"

"Someone who wants to see Spike's brat. Besides, England is home to this someone, as well as Spike. It makes perfect sense"

"Fair enough. Also, did you have to kill the Slayer? I kinda liked her"

"Do you usually ask this many questions or are you trying to get me to kill you?"

"It's cool. Her death was pretty cool. She did turn on me in the end"

"Why were you, a vampire, working with a Slayer in the first place?" Non asked

"We used to work at Wolfram and Hart," Gunn replied, "We were trying to bring Spike and Illyria down. We failed"

"That's probably why you came to me for help"

"I could have pulled this off myself, but I needed the firepower"

"Well, you're glad I accepted. Now, when is this ship leaving?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dracula says he'll be waiting for the ship to arrive in England," Spike said, snapping his cell phone close, "We ready to go?"

"Let's go," Lindsey said

Spike pulled his duster up over his head and raced out to the DeSoto, as Illyria, Connor, Wesley, Kate and Lindsey joined him. Lindsey was driving, heading out towards the docks. They had only twenty minutes to get to the harbour before Gunn's ship left. Which meant that Lindsey had his foot flat to the floor, dodging the cars and narrowly speeding through the yellow lights, before reaching the harbour with about five minutes to spare. By that time, the ropes were being removed, as the last of the shipping containers was placed aboard

"This is going to be swell," Spike said, noticing the lack of hiding places

"How are we going to get onto the ship?" Wesley asked, "Everyone's aboard and the ship is leaving. We don't have time"

"You can bend reality to your will now, can't you?" Spike asked, "Get us aboard"

"Very well then. Are we all going?"

"It'll just be me and Lyria"

"I'm coming with you," Lindsey offered

"Same here," Connor added

"We'll need someone to stay here," Spike said

"That's why I'm staying," Wesley said, "So is Kate"

"Hurry up, we are running out of time," Illyria snapped

Wesley got out of the car and ran towards the ship, before muttering a spell under his breath rapidly in Latin. Illyria, Connor, Lindsey and Spike raced out of the DeSoto and managed to climb aboard the ship before Spike burst into flames

"Right now, let's find us some rooms," Spike said

He led the way to the rooms, before kicking open one large first-class room. Connor, Lindsey and Illyria raced inside, taking care of the occupants inside by throwing them out the window and safely into the ocean, something that Wesley covered up with his magic. Spike entered the room and looked around with satisfaction

"This is quite like it," he grinned, "I remember travelling around like this"

"I'll start searching for Non," Connor offered

Spike opened the wardrobe and grinned at the clothing. Apparently the people they had just tossed out the window were all rich people with expensive clothing

"Déjà vu"

Meanwhile, Connor had left the room and was snooping around, searching for Non and Gunn. As he did, he thought about home in New York and why he had left. He had found out that Angel and Cordelia had performed a spell on him that made him completely forget about his relationship with Cordelia while she was possessed, which was why he was calling her 'Mom'. After finding out, Connor had gotten angry with his father and stormed around, wanting to get away from them and came to Los Angeles, where he found out Gunn's activities and his allegiance with Non

"_Gotta focus. Can't get myself distracted"_

Connor turned the corner and saw about ten of Non's bodyguards, as Gunn and a few vampires came in from behind to block off his escape

"_Or this could happen"_

"So, Angel Junior, what brings you aboard here?" Gunn asked, "You do realize that it was very stupid of you to do that, right?"

"Well, it just so happens that this is all a coincidence," Connor said, "I had no idea you were on this ship at all"

"A likely lie. Well, guess what, Connor, you're gonna die"

"_Spike or Illyria. Any time one of you want to come this way, now would be nice"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	5. Aboard the Serenity

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where'd Connor get to?" Spike asked

"Went patrolling," Lindsey replied

"Idiot boy"

Spike left the room and sniffed out Connor's scent, tracking him down to the lower section of the ship, as it lurched, signalling its movement. Spike hurried on, turning a corner and finding Connor up against the wall, surrounded by vampires and women in tight leather. Withdrawing a stake, Spike moved in silently, ramming it through a vampire's heart. Everyone whirled around when the vampire turned into dust, as Connor took his chance and struck Gunn across the jaw. Vampires leapt at Spike and he had a hard time fighting them all off. Lucky for him, Lindsey and Illyria arrived

Connor struck a female demon across the jaw, before kicking another woman in the stomach, throwing her back into Gunn. A vampire punched Connor in the face, but he managed to duck the vampire's next swing and staked him, before getting struck by one of the women. Illyria slammed two women together, knocking them out cold, as a vampire lunged at her. She threw him aside without batting an eyelid, as Lindsey staked the vampire and took on another

Spike struck a female demon, throwing her into two of her companions, before kicking a vampire in the stomach and doubling him over. Rolling over the vampire's back, Spike kicked another vampire in the face, before staking the one behind him, as Gunn made his retreat into the bowels of the ship. Spike dodged a vampire's leg and slammed him against the wall, then rammed the stake through his heart. A few remaining vampires and the women quickly took off after Gunn

"We should go after him," Connor said

"We could do that and we'll get slaughtered," Spike said, "Non would be down there, as well as Gunn and a whole heap of demons"

"But Elena is down there as well," Lindsey said

"For now, we bide our time. We'll strike later"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Spike is on the ship?" Non asked, "Doesn't surprise me"

"They're gonna attack us later," Gunn said, "I can tell they will"

"Don't worry, my little vampire. We'll be ready for them"

"Why don't we take them out when they're not expecting it?"

"Because they will be expecting it. They're on guard. From what I understand, Spike and Illyria are lethal together, Connor is formidable, as is Lindsey"

"So we just sit and wait for them?"

"Well, if you want to, you can take the ship for me. I want it for myself"

"Sounds like a challenge. Does anyone here know how to steer a ship?"

"I can," Spider replied, "This is gonna be so much fun"

"Wait until sunset," Non said, "And then take out everyone. Workers, passengers, the captain. I want this ship to be mine when we arrive in England"

Non smiled and turned to Elena, who was crouched against the wall

"Doesn't that sound like fun?" she asked, "England. It's where your father used to live. And terrorise"

"I know something that is even more fun," Elena said, "Watching my daddy kick your ass all over the place"

"Yeah, munchkin, we'll just see about that"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Night had fallen, as Gunn led his vampires out onto deck. Spider and the women were moving throughout the rooms, tossing the passengers out through their bedroom windows, as well as locking all the doors in the dining room, where a majority of passengers were eating dinner. Several vampires were locked in there as well, as Gunn and his gang made quick work of the men on deck

"Something's going on," Connor said in the dining room

"We know about that," Spike said, wearing a suit he had stolen, "Just wait"

Illyria was in her Fred form, wearing an elegant dress, while Lindsey and Connor were also wearing a suit. Tonight was a special night, as it was the celebration of the first night of the maiden voyage of the _Serenity_. An elegant feast had been prepared and everyone had been invited. But now, a different feast was taking place

Gunn and Spider reached the captain's cabin together and silently broke in. He was in the middle of getting ready for the celebration, when Spider stabbed him in the back with her spider legs she had summoned from her back. The captain groaned, as Gunn quickly snapped his neck, before getting dressed in his clothes

"Alright then, milady, let's go to dinner," Gunn said

Gunn and Spider headed into the dining room, let in by a few of Non's women, who locked it behind them. Spike smelt Gunn as soon as he came in and braced himself for what was coming next. Illyria subtlety shifted her body back to normal, whilst still wearing the dress, while Connor and Lindsey also got ready

"I won't talk for long," Gunn said, "Hell, my speech is quite short. And that is: let's start the feasting!"

The vampires in the room promptly vamped out and began attacking everyone. People screamed and ran to the doors, finding them blocked by Non's bodyguards. Spike rose up from his seat, throwing a knife into a vampire's eye. Illyria transformed her dress into her armour, as she kicked a vampire in the face. Connor took his shirt and coat off, revealing his ordinary T-shirt underneath, as well as the small daggers strapped around his torso. He removed a dagger and stabbed a vampire in the throat, as Lindsey transmuted his pocket-knife into a broadsword and decapitated a vampire

"They're ruining our plan," Spider said

"We knew this was going to happen," Gunn said, "Things will be fine"

"Stop standing around and take them out," Non ordered, suddenly appearing

Spike ducked a vampire's fist and staked him, as Connor punched a vampire down, before grabbing a chair and smashing it across another vampire's face. Lindsey beheaded a vampire, as a second vampire kicked him onto a table. Illyria uppercutted a vampire, sending him flying through the air. Gunn vamped out and charged at Spike, tackling him around the waist. Meanwhile, Non's eyes began glowing bright orange and all the passengers in the room start choking and gagging. Their life-forces were drained into Non, leaving their bodies as shrunken, zombified corpses

Feeling the amount of power inside her, Non left the stage and headed over to Illyria, punching her in the jaw, before throwing her to the ground and kicking her in the stomach, then picking her up and tossing her across the room. Illyria crashed into several tables, sliding along the floor, as Non slammed her fist into her face, knocking her out. Meanwhile, Spike had the upper hand over Gunn, blocking and parrying his moves. Gunn growled in frustration and lunged at Spike, who threw him down, before taking out a stake and ramming it into Gunn's heart

"Sorry mate," he said as Gunn turned into dust

Connor had his head slammed into the floor by Non, getting knocked out, as Lindsey slashed at her. She caught the blade and tossed him through the air, crashing against the wall and falling slump to the ground. Spike whirled around, getting a sword rammed through his chest. He groaned, clutching at the blade as he sank to his knees. Non leered at him and brought her foot down onto his face, knocking him out

"There, that wasn't so hard now," Non said, "Shame about Gunn though. He was a useful ally. Guess not anymore. Take them down"

Spider and the women entered the room, before picking up Spike and the others, then taking them down into the cargo hold

"Daddy!" Elena cried, seeing her unconscious father

"Your daddy's having a sleep," Non said, "Now shut up and sit down"

Elena cuddled up to the wall, as Spike, Illyria, Connor and Lindsey were thrown into a cage each. Non grinned and turned to Spider

"Keep the course going for England. I wanna be there soon"

"Of course"

Spider did a small bow, before heading upstairs, as Non grinned at her prize

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	6. Arrival in England

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dracula stood on the harbour, waiting for the _Serenity _to arrive. It had been at least a week since Spike called him and told him that Elena had been kidnapped by Gunn and was being brought over to England. Ever since arriving in England a few nights ago, Dracula had been waiting at night for the ship

He could see the ship as it loomed out of the darkness and stopped at the harbour. Dracula waited, but no one got off the ship. Worry started to overtake him and he headed towards the ship, leaping aboard and seeing the dead bodies lying on the deck. His senses going on alert, Dracula headed under, coming to the dining room where zombified bodies littered the place. The bodies looked as if they had been rotting for months. He could smell Spike's scent and heading deeper into the ship, catching hold of Elena's scent and a strange, new scent. Something similar to perfume

He heard the roar of a speedboat and hurried to the deck, seeing it by the stern, as female demons wearing black leather outfits were loading four cages, each one containing Spike, Illyria, Lindsey and Connor. He couldn't see Elena anywhere, as he leapt down onto the speedboat and kicked one woman into the ocean

"Kill him!" Spider cried

Dracula backhanded another woman, before grabbing another and slamming her against the hull of the ship. Reaching Spike's cage, he shoved it into the ocean, knowing it would wake him up. As soon as he hit the cold water, Spike woke up and started bashing the cage door, snapping it open and reaching the speedboat, climbing aboard to lend a hand. Spider growled and took off into the harbour, as Dracula and Spike took care of the remaining women and freed the others

"What happened?" Dracula asked

"Gunn teamed up with some pixie called Non," Spike replied, trying to wake Illyria up, "He kidnapped Elena and for reason, they brought her here"

"Well, where is she?"

"Obviously not with me. Non and Gunn killed everyone aboard. She's got this ability to life drain any human, which makes her stronger. That's how she took us down"

"How long was I out for?" Lindsey asked groggily

"I'm guessing about a day or so," Connor replied, also groggily, "Hey, we're in England"

Dracula simply rolled his eyes, as Illyria woke up, her eyes blazing

"Where is she?" she demanded

"Who? Non or Elena?" Spike asked

"Both"

"Not around us. Hey, Drac, reckon we could hide out with you?"

"Let's get going. People are going to get suspicious and the alarm will be raised when they find all the dead bodies aboard"

"Agreed. Let's get the hell out of here"

Spike helped Illyria to her feet, before following after Dracula to his current residence

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Now, let's get a real good look at you," Non said, grabbing Elena by the cheeks, "You don't look like your father at all. Apart from the eyes. And the scar. Nice scar"

"Get your hands off me, you ugly meanie," Elena cried

"Oh and she has his attitude as well. A female mini-Spike"

"What do you plan to do with her?" A Sadecki demon named Noelle asked

"Well, first of all, she's cute little bait for our peroxide friend," Non replied, "But as much as I want to kill the little munchkin, I can't. Someone else wants her"

"Dare I ask who that someone is?"

"Can't you read my mind. I thought that's what all Sadecki demons could do"

"I prefer not to, Non"

"Good. Keep it that way. Get this little brat out of here"

Spider grabbed Elena and took her out of the room, placing her in a dark basement. Elena felt around for the corner of the room and huddled there, the small tears starting to fall as she wished for her father to arrive and save her

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The bar door burst open as Spike and Connor strode inside. A demon got up and growled menacingly, but before he could do anything, Spike slammed his fist into the demon's gut, winding him, then slammed his face onto the table

"Right then, let's get this song and dance out of the way," Spike said, "I'm looking for a pink haired pixie that wears a skinsuit. Goes by the name of Non. Arrived here about a day ago. Any volunteers?"

A demon came up behind the pair, but Connor threw his fist back over his shoulder, striking the demon in the face and taking him down, as Spike headed to the bar

"Anyone want to stand up and start blabbing or do I have to beat it out of you lot?"

"She surrounds herself with women dressed in vinyl," Connor added, "One of them is a Sadecki demon and another has retractable spider legs"

"Time's a-wasting lads," Spike said, "Let's start talking"

"What makes you think we would know anything?" a demon asked

Spike promptly slammed the demon on top of the table, his vamp face on

"Listen mate, pixie freakshow has kidnapped my little girl. And I want to get her back. And God help anyone who tries to stop me. Do you know anything?"

"Me, no I know nothing. But that guy over there might"

The demon was pointing at someone huddled over at the bar. Spike turned away from the demon, resuming his human face, before clapping the person on the shoulder

"Mate, a word?" he asked, turning the person around, "Lucas Strike?"

"William," the dark-haired vampire cried, "How long has it been?"

"Twenty years, give or take," Spike replied

"You two know each other?" Connor asked with a confused look

"We caused a whole lot of trouble back in America," Lucas replied, "So much that the Slayer started investigating and Spike left my ass behind to get killed"

"I was pissed," Spike said, "No way I was taking on a Slayer while drunk"

"Yeah, well, I was lucky then," Lucas said, "No thanks to you"

"That's grand. Now listen mate, I'm told you might something about my friend Non"

"Non? Isn't she a life-sucking demon of some sort"

"Yes, that's a start. Now continue or else I'll beat the crap out of you"

"Is that how you treat your hell-raising buddies these days?"

"On the plus side, it'll make me feel better"

"Okay then, well I know that Non is residing somewhere downtown. Check out one of the back alleys. She likes to hunt in those"

"Thanks, mate"

Spike then grabbed Lucas' mug of beer and walked off with it, downing it by the time he got to the door with Connor trailing after him

"At least we're getting somewhere," he said

"I want you to keep an eye on Lucas," Spike said, "I don't trust him. Never have and never will. He's one of those guys that will sell out on you. He's like a rat"

"Don't worry, I'll watch him"

"Good. Now let's keep going"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dammit," Lindsey cried, "The locator spell isn't working"

"Perhaps it's because Non is blocking her location," Dracula suggested

"You think?"

"Now, it's simple to block a locator spell, but it's also simple to unblock them. Requires a little more work, but still simple enough to do"

Dracula started going through his bookshelf, before pulling out a large, dusty tome and setting it on the table as Lindsey and Illyria joined him

"Ah, here we are. And these are the ingredients we need. All at our local magic shop"

"Well, I'm off," Lindsey said, "And we're gonna expose this bitch and then-"

"I will take great pleasure in slowly separating her skeleton from her flesh," Illyria said in a cold, emotionless voice

Lindsey had a slightly pale look on his face before he left the apartment

"Was that too much?" Illyria asked

"Maybe just a little," Dracula said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	7. Backalley Brawl

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Connor walked along the building roof, watching over Lucas Strike. So far, he hadn't been detected and he wanted to keep it that way. The vampire headed down a back alley, presumably searching for prey. Connor made sure he kept downwind of the vampire as he leapt across the rooftops. Lucas came out onto a small back alley and looked around, hands in pockets, before heading off with direction. Connor looked ahead and saw a tall brunette woman heading home. However, she had Lucas on her trail. Dropping down to the ground, Connor followed after Lucas, whilst keeping his distance, waiting for the right moment to strike

"Hey, pretty lady, what's your name?" Lucas asked, reaching the young woman

"Get off me, creep," the woman replied

"Oh, I'll get off all right"

Lucas grinned and vamped out. However, the woman didn't scream. She simply punched him in the face. Lucas and Connor were both surprised by the move, as the woman then reached into her handbag for a wooden stake. Lucas growled and grabbed the woman by the throat, pinning her against the wall

"You're not a Slayer," he growled, "Who do you think you are?"

"Kill me and find out," the woman said

Lucas bared his fangs, but then Connor intervened, knocking the vampire away. Lucas snarled and swung his fist, but Connor caught his arm and pulled him off balance, before catching Lucas in the jaw with a right hook

"Get out of here," Connor said to the woman

"I know you," Lucas growled, "You were with Spike last night"

"Spike?" the woman said, "As in-"

"You're not gonna live past this night," Connor said

Lucas lashed out with a left snap kick, but Connor ducked and struck him again. He backhanded Connor across the face, before grabbing him by his shirt and slamming him face-first into the wall, pinning his arm behind his back

"Why do you smell like Angelus?" Lucas asked

"I don't know, maybe because I'm his son"

Connor drove his elbow backwards into Lucas' face, breaking his nose. The vampire growled and staggered back, as Connor whirled around with a straight blow to his jaw. Falling onto his back, Lucas quickly rolled onto his feet, before growling, then leaping up onto a building rooftop and took off. Connor contemplated going after him, but decided to check on the civilian

"Angel's son?" the woman asked, "You're Angel's son? And you know Spike?"

"Yeah, I do," Connor said nervously, "Who are you?"

"I'm Dawn Summers, Buffy's little sister"

"Buffy? The Slayer?"

"The one and only"

"Holy crap"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike and Lindsey crossed the street, staying away from the streetlights as they hid around the corner of the building. Illyria and Dracula followed soon after, as Spike picked the lock and stepped inside. Dracula pushed past him in his wolf form, sniffing the air, before bounding up the stairs. Illyria and Lindsey headed towards the basement, as Spike followed after Dracula

"Who goes there?" demanded a guard

With one blow, Illyria knocked the guard out cold, as Lindsey picked the lock and entered the basement, flicking the dim light on, as Illyria strode past him

"Mommy!" Elena cried

Illyria rushed over to the little girl and snapped the chains, before pulling Elena into a bone-crushing hug. Luckily for her heritage, Elena was able to withstand it

"Where's Daddy?" Elena asked

"He's going to kick some demon ass," Lindsey replied

Spike and Dracula crept along the corridor, two female guards lying unconscious nearby

"Kinda reminds me of Berlin," Spike said, "You're not gonna betray me, are you?"

Dracula gave him a withering look, before fully facing a door and kicking it open. Almost instantly, five arrows impaled his body and he staggered back

"Guess they were expecting us," Spike commented

"Of course," Dracula growled, ripping the bolts out

"Come on in and play, boys," came Non's voice

"Only if you lower your crossbows," Spike called back

"No, simply because it will be no fun"

"Oh bugger this"

Spike drew a sword from inside his duster, as Dracula also drew a sword. With a slight nod, the pair burst into the room. Crossbow bolts were fired, but Spike and Dracula dived out of the way, waiting until the women started reloading, then they took their chance, moving forth and swinging their swords, spraying the walls with blood. Noelle blasted Dracula back across the room with telekinesis

Spike slashed wide at Spider, as another woman elbowed him in the back. Whirling around, he sliced her across the stomach, as another two women leapt at him. Dracula stabbed one woman through the stomach, as Illyria entered the room, booting a woman in the face. Non grabbed a nearby chair and slammed it upon Dracula's head, disorientating him, before slamming him against the wall, as Spike kicked Noelle in the jaw

"Dracula, get the hell out of here," he called after loosing his sword

Illyria was still throwing women off her, but she was slowly losing the battle from being overwhelmed. Dracula shakily got to his feet, scoring a blow to the jaw that sent him reeling, as Non threw him across the room. Spike punched Spider, then drove his elbow backwards into the face of another women

"Dracula, get the hell out of here now," Spike shouted

"You're getting overwhelmed, you fool, you need my help," Dracula called

"If I go down, someone's gotta take care of Elena"

"You're insane, Spike"

"Yeah, so I've been told"

Non slammed Illyria onto the floor, then kicked her along the ground. Illyria went to get up, but several women piled up on her, restricting her movements, as Non grabbed Spike's sword and rammed it through Illyria's stomach. She groaned in pain, as Dracula threw a woman aside, before leaving the room. Spike kept on fighting, but was overwhelmed and knocked out from a blow from Spider, as Illyria passed out

"Take them downstairs," Non ordered, "And find me Dracula"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He tried to move his arms, but found that they were chained above his head, as pain raked through his chest. He growled and vamped out, seeing Non crouching before him in the light. She smiled and ran her sharp fingernails down his chest again, leaving bloody marks behind. His duster had been removed and a few shreds of cloth were all that remained of his T-shirt

"Such power inside you, Spike," Non grinned, "And I can't use any of it"

"Good, cause I don't feel like sharing," Spike growled, "Where is she?"

"Your primordial bitch? Oh, she's a mess right now. Nice job getting your little spawn out of here, but Bram Stoker's creation won't get far"

"Yeah, I doubt that. See, you underestimate the old ponce. And you underestimate me"

"Yeah, I _doubt_ that," Non smirked, "You're not getting out of this one"

"Try me"

"Well, I'll leave you for now. But hey, at least I'm not gonna leave you alone"

Non left the room, closing and locking the door, as a dim light was switched on, revealing the rotten corpses piled up around Spike

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	8. Return of the Reaper

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Connor fidgeted as he waited in the living room. After speaking with Dawn, she had taken him back to her apartment and was currently on the phone to her sister. Connor knew he should be searching for Elena, but he also knew that having a Slayer on their side would prove useful, even if his last encounter with a Slayer didn't end so well. He allowed himself a small smile when he thought of Faith and then his smile faded when he remembered just how well she kicked his ass

"She won't be long," Dawn said, returning to the living room and hanging up the phone, "It'll be a few hours before she gets here"

"Look, I need to get back to Spike," Connor said, "He needs my help"

"Is Spike in trouble?"

"What? No. At least, I don't think so. Well, he'll soon get into trouble. He's looking for his daughter and she's here somewhere"

"Spike has a daughter?" Dawn asked with amazement, "Is she something like you?"

"I guess. Spike never really told me about how Elena came around, but she is his flesh and blood. You can tell. They have the same eyes, hell, they even have the same scar"

"How old is Elena?"

"She's five years old, if I remember correctly. Seriously, I need to be out there and helping to search for her"

"I'll come with you. I've had more than enough experience in kicking evil butt"

"What if your sister arrives while you're out?"

"Eh, she'll call and whinge and then she'll join me"

"Okay then. Let's go"

Connor led the way out of the apartment, as Dawn grabbed a few stakes and her jacket, before joining Connor outside as they left the building

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Nnnnnn! Gonna have to try harder than that," Spike groaned

"Come on, a few tears, please?" Non asked, "Just a few. I wanna see some tears"

"Step up your game, twiggy. I lived with Xander Harris. You think you're bad, you're nothing compared to him. His lame humour? Clothing style? Now that's torture"

Non pressed the superheated forked prong against Spike's ribs, getting a small cry out of him. She held the poker there against his flesh as it sizzled and burned

"Stop referencing people I don't know," she demanded

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?" Spike asked, "Burn me some more?"

"Maybe if I burn you enough, you'll catch fire. Now, where is Dracula?"

"Like hell I would know"

"You should know. He has your daughter. Where would he go?"

"Didn't you ever read the book? Or watch the theatre play? Or the Francis Ford Coppola movie? Where do you think Dracula would live?"

"Why would Dracula go to Transylvania?" Non asked, holding the poker threateningly

"I don't know. Why is your hair so pink and tacky?"

Spike cried out when Non rammed the poker through his stomach, the wound sizzling and cauterising. He gritted his teeth in pain, involuntary vamping out, as Non struck him across the face, then punched him again, followed by a third punch, as she then ripped the poker around and struck him across the jaw with it. Spike slumped against the ground, his arms hanging limply in the air, held by chains, as blood dripped from his mouth

"Well, that was a thing and a half," Non said, "Anyone else want a turn?"

"Ooh, let me, let me torture the filthy vampire," Spider cried

"So, hoping for a little rendezvous?" Spike asked, slowly pulling himself up

"What are you talking about?" Non asked

"You've shampooed your hair, drowned your body in cheap and tacky perfume and you've buffed your arm-spikes. Hoping to get some? Might take the edge off then"

"Carve my name on his face," Non said, handing the poker to Spider

She grinned and brought the poker close to Spike, as he grimaced and braced himself for the burning pain to come. Non left the room with Noelle, heading to another room where Illyria was locked in a small cage, podded and poked by others of the gang. Smirking, Non and Noelle then left the building and headed out into the night

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We have to go in there and get them," Lindsey said

"We don't have the firepower," Dracula said, "We are both formidable together, but Non and her women will mow us down. She has a Sadecki demon on her side"

"Oh yeah, good point. Well, where the hell is Connor then?"

"I'm not sure. I'll head out and find him later"

"When are we going to get my Daddy back?" Elena asked

"Soon, Elena," Dracula replied, "Soon"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This is where they were last," Connor said, "At this building. There are a lot of people inside. We'll have to get the others"

At that moment, Dawn's mobile phone rang and she quickly answered it, talking for about half a minute, then hanging up

"Buffy's here. She'll be joining us in about ten minutes"

Sure enough, ten minutes later, Buffy Summers, the oldest of the current Slayers, arrived at their location, the red and silver scythe in her hand

"So, you're Connor? Angel's son?" Buffy asked

"Uh, yeah, I am," Connor replied, "I know you're Buffy"

"So what are we doing here?"

"This is where Spike was last. He was tracking his daughter down and-"

"Stop. Be kind and rewind. Spike has a daughter?"

Connor sighed

"Maybe it would be best if we discussed this back at base. Come on, I'll lead the way"

He headed off with the Summers sisters trailing after him, both exchanging confused looks between each other

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Non. Dead on time as usual"

"Well, I like to be consistent," Non said, "I have Spike in my custody"

"And what about his daughter? The young Elena?"

"She escaped from my grasp with help from Dracula"

"I do not like failure, Non"

"Hey, if you don't like failure, you could have done it yourself. I don't really see why you need me for all this"

"Because as powerful as I am, I cannot take Spike. He's bested me before and I currently don't have the power to fight him. That's why I need you. Plus, you are the Lord of Los Angeles. I can use your contacts to get what I want and in return, you get complete amnesty from me when my plan comes into fruitation"

"Well, that all was part of the agreement," Non said

"Now I have to waste time in searching for Elena because you are incapable of containing her. She is crucial to my plan and I cannot allow her to go far"

"Don't worry, I have my girls tracking Dracula down"

"Let's hope they find him quickly enough. She…is…important"

"A fact you keep telling me over and over like a broken record. You need a day job"

The man whirled around, his dirty brown eyes gleaming with malice

"Don't test my patience, Non"

"Don't push my buttons, Pavayne. You'll never know which is the wrong one to press until it's too late"

Pavayne chuckled

"Ah, you amuse me, dear Non"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	9. The Vampire & the Reaper

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So let me get this straight," Buffy said, "Spike has a daughter with Drusilla. She staked herself so the child can be born and Dracula raised her for four years until Spike arrived"

"Something like that, yes," Dracula replied, "Now we must rescue Spike"

"And his girlfriend. Illyria? And she's blue"

"Not quite blue, but blueish," Connor said, "Can we just focus on the problem here?"

"Good idea, cause how long has Spike been in Non's clutches?" Lindsey asked, "Far too long. If we're lucky, he's not dust. So I suggest we gear up and save his butt"

"Way ahead of you," Buffy said, "I'm ready to go. I'm waiting for you guys"

She marched over to the door and left the room

"I'm guessing I've got babysitting duties?" Dawn asked

"I'm not a baby," Elena said, crossing her arms and glaring at Dawn

"Okay then, childsitting duties"

Dracula grabbed his sword and left the room with Connor and Lindsey, joining Buffy outside on the street. Connor led the way, backtracking towards Non's base

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Spike, I've got a visitor for you," Non said

"Well, this should be interesting," Spike muttered, opening his eyes, "You!"

"Hello, Spike. It's been quite a while, hasn't it?" Pavayne asked

"What the BLOODY HELL are YOU doing here?!"

"Nothing like catching the one that got away"

"So is this what it's all about?" Spike asked, "You kidnapped Elena in order to draw me here, just so you can get your jollies off by torturing me?"

"Partially correct. Yes, I will enjoy myself torturing you, but really, Spike, this wasn't all about you. It was about Elena," Pavayne said

"Okay, you better start clearing yourself up right now"

"Or you'll do what? Growl at me?"

Pavayne then grabbed the hot poker heating up in the furnace, before walking around to behind Spike and ramming the poker straight through his back, piercing one dead lung

"If you were human, I'd say you'd be dead within a few minutes"

"Lucky for me," Spike growled darkly

"I see you boys are in the middle of something," Non said, "I'll leave you to it"

She left the room, closing the doors behind her, as Pavayne drew a knife from inside his coat, holding the blade up so it glittered in the light. He smiled a satisfied smile, before placing the blade in the furnace briefly, getting some heat on it

"Where is Dracula and Elena?" he asked

Spike spat at him. Wiping the spittle away, Pavayne slashed both of the vampire's wrists, blood running down his arms. He then placed the knife back in the furnace, the blood starting to bubble under the heat, before taking the blade back out

"Again, I ask, where is Dracula and Elena?"

"Yeah, like I'm gonna tell you, ponce"

Pavayne sighed and grabbed Spike by the jaw, forcing his head up, before slicing open his cheeks to his lips. Spike roared and jerked his head back, as Pavayne then stabbed the blade into Spike's larynx. The blood welled up and ran down his bare chest, as Pavayne removed the blade and Spike started coughing, blood dribbling down his chin

"You – bastard"

"Yes, I have been called that many times," Pavayne said, wiping the blood off, "Now, are we ready to talk?"

"I rather go to hell than tell you anything"

"That can be arranged. I may be corporeal, but I still have the power to send you to hell. And when you get there, you'll wish you didn't have a soul"

"Heh, Angel survived hell and he had a soul. I'll be no different"

"Are you prepared to test that theory"

Pavayne clicked his fingers, as a black portal opened up before Spike. He shrank back from it, as Pavayne chuckled and clicked his fingers again, the portal fading away

"No, I'm not ready to send you to hell. Not just yet. Let's talk some more"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spider, Noelle and a few other women were leaning against the wall, grinning as they listened to Spike's cries of pain and Pavayne's talking, imaging the torturing the Reaper was inflicting upon the vampire. Each one of the women was competent in torture, but they had never met an expert in torture like Pavayne. If only they could watch, they would be able to learn something, but Non forbade them from watching

"Come on, let's go have some fun with the primordial one," Spider suggested

She led the way to the other room where Illyria was chained to the wall; only scraps of her leather armour covering her modesty, as she glared at the women with barely suppressed hatred. Spider got a scared feeling every time she looked into Illyria's eyes and so made sure that she didn't, as she grabbed a large serrated dagger

"So, where were we yesterday?" Spider asked as she grinned at Illyria, not meeting her eyes

"When I get free of here, I will take great delight in torturing you," Illyria threatened, "And then you will know will real torture is"

"Yeah, that's if you get out of here. And the only way you'll get out of here is when you're in a body bag, ready for the Thames"

Spider inched closer to Illyria, drawing a crimson line across her bare stomach. Illyria gritted her teeth against the pain, refusing to show emotion, as Spider then ran the blade down along her face, before drawing another crimson line along the top of her chest

"If only we could watch Pavayne, we'll be able to learn some tips"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ready?" Buffy asked

"Ready," Connor replied

He kicked the door open and ducked inside, followed by Buffy, Lindsey and Dracula, as they searched throughout the apartment, making sure no one was about to alert the alarm. Upon seeing that no one was downstairs, the group headed upstairs, checking in the rooms, but found each one empty, finding that the apartment was completely empty

"Well, this is just great," Buffy said

"Where are they?" Lindsey asked, "Where would Non take them?"

"This is the last place where I saw Spike," Dracula said, "Right before he told me to leave"

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't be wise to hang around if you guys would rock up again," Buffy said, "We'll have to hit the streets, see where we can find some info"

"I think I might know someone who might know something," Connor said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike was limp against the wall, suspended by the chains, as Pavayne wiped the blood from his knife and placed it back inside his coat. The vampire was covered in blood, all caused by the numerous amounts of lacerations and stab wounds. Pavayne knew he wouldn't be able to get anything out of Spike right now and decided to leave it for now

"You know, I'm quite impressed. Last time, you couldn't hold up so well"

"Well, I may be slow, but eventually I catch on," Spike said weakly

"Still got the attitude. I'm saddened I didn't cut it out of you"

"Yeah, what do you call that? Amateur surgery? That's not torture at all. Mate, you have no idea about torture at all, do you?"

"Enlighten me then, Spike. Give me a lesson in torture?"

Spike glared at him with blackened eyes and spat blood at him. Pavayne simply wiped the blood away and kicked Spike in the face, adding another wound to the list

"So juvenile"

"I'll get you back, Matthias," Spike growled, "Mark my words, you will-"

"And mark my words when I say that hell is coming for everyone," Pavayne said, crouching before the vampire, "And Elena is the key. For one part, anyway"

Spike suddenly reared up and kicked Pavayne in the chest, sending him stumbling. Pavayne responded with several swift blows that left the vampire unconscious

"There, all better now"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	10. Searching for Spike

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Connor placed his weight onto his right foot, blocking Lucas' right snap kick, then twisted his hips, throwing his strength behind his punch, his fist slamming into Lucas' jaw and throwing him onto his butt. Lucas kicked and rolled back, getting to his feet

"Where is Non?" Connor asked, cracking his knuckles

"What makes you think I would know?" Lucas asked, wiping blood away from his nose

"You're here in the same place that Spike is and when I was following you the other night, you were heading in the direction where Spike was captured"

"Coincidence. Ever heard of it?"

"Never believed it"

Lucas growled and lunged, but Connor was faster, punching him back to the ground. The vampire quickly got back to his feet, his features shifting back to human

"I'm gonna give you one more chance to save your skin," Connor said, "Where is Non?"

"Go screw yourself"

Connor drew a stake out of his jacket, but Lucas hightailed it. He gave chase, as Lucas turned down an alley and leapt onto a high brick wall, then leaping up onto the rooftops. Connor growled under his breath as he watched Lucas get away

"Dammit. And I was so close"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike gritted his teeth, trying hard to ignore the pain as Pavayne sliced into his flesh once again with the heated knife

"You can save yourself here, Spike. Save yourself from the pain. All you have to do is tell me the location of Dracula and your daughter"

"I think by now I wouldn't have a single clue to where they would be. They could be anywhere in the whole world for all I know. Hell, maybe another dimension. I hear Pylea is nice this time of year"

"You are so insolent," Pavayne said, "Maybe I should just kill you and be done with it"

"I think I object to that plan. You know, I've been wondering. What the hell happened to your torturing skills? Last time, you had me nearly broken. This time around, no such luck. Your abilities waste away over time while Angel had you trapped like that?"

Growling, Pavayne grabbed a red-hot poker and rammed it through Spike's stomach, before bringing his heated knife close to Spike's left eye

"Don't…push…me…boy," Pavayne growled angrily

Spike grinned, then started laughing, which irritated Pavayne further, so he grabbed another red-hot poker, impaling Spike through the right thigh, then stabbed the knife his heart. Spike continued grinning madly, as blood trickled down his chin

"That the best you can do, you ponce? Not all that great at torture myself, but I reckon I could give you a run for your money"

Pavayne punched Spike a few times, before kicking him in the jaw. The vampire hung limp in his chains, as Pavayne ran a hand through his hair and left the room, where he ran into Non, Noelle and Spider

"You get anything?" Non asked

"I got nothing from the insolent filth," Pavayne replied, "I guess I'll have to find Dracula on my own. Kill Spike and Illyria"

"Seriously? Well, this should be fun"

"I need that child. She's the key. The blood of a champion's child is the perfect key to bringing the apocalypse to town"

"In that case then, I'll send some of my girls out to find the brat"

"Very well then. I am off"

Pavayne walked away, as Non headed off and Noelle entered the room, just as Spike was starting to wake up again, bruises, wounds and blood covering his body

"Time to go, vampire"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, you know my Daddy?" Elena asked

"Yeah, I've known him for years," Dawn replied, "He used to be evil. He even nearly killed Buffy on a few occasions. But I always thought he was cool"

"Why?"

"Because I was young and Spike was such a badass, with the hair and the leather and the fact he didn't treat me like an alien like everyone else"

"Why did they treat you like an alien?"

"Long story short, I'm the Key. I'm some ball of mystical energy that can tear down dimensional walls," Dawn answered, "Some hellbitch called Glory tried to use me. Your daddy tried to save me"

"Yeah, Daddy's a hero," Elena cried, getting up and striking a pose, "He saves everyone. He's the champion of LA. So is Mommy. The baddies are scared of her"

"Which Mommy is that?" Dawn asked, "Illyria, right?"

"Well, she's not really my Mommy, I just call her that"

"Cute"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Any information?" Buffy asked

"Got none," Connor replied, "Lucas got away"

"We've been scouring throughout the last few demon hangouts and we've got jack all as well," Lindsey replied, "It's like the demons are afraid to talk"

"What could they be afraid of? Apart from me"

"I don't think it is you they are afraid of," Dracula said

"You saying there's something worse than me?" Buffy asked, somewhat indignantly

"It's possible"

"Well, that's just great. How the hell are we gonna find Spike now?"

"We did try violence on the demons, but what if we got the Slayer?" Lindsey asked

"And what do you think I've been doing for the last hour? Painting my nails?"

"And you've got nothing as well"

Buffy shook her head

"All we have to do is find one of Non's women," Connor said, "We get one of them, they'll lead us to Spike. And I'm sure a few would be out and about"

"Alright then, we'll continue searching," Dracula said, "Let's go"

The four headed off in their own directions. Twenty minutes later, Connor was heading down a back alley, having staked a vampire there and hearing some movement. He could hear something scuttling about and focused his senses, trying to pinpoint the being's location. He heard movement in the air and whirled around, his fist swinging around to slam into Spider's head. She hit the ground hard, her spider legs flailing about, as Connor grabbed her and threw her against the opposite wall

"Where is Spike?" Connor asked

"I'm not telling you," Spider replied, getting up

Connor lunged with a punch, but Spider dodged him, backhanding him and sending him crashing into the wall. Connor whirled around, ducking under the piece of steel pipe, sinking his fist into Spider's stomach, then doing a jumping kick that snapped Spider's head back and knocked her to the ground. He moved quick, grabbing the steel pipe and raising it, but Spider struck him with her extra legs, making him stumble. He lost hold of the pipe, as Spider grabbed him by the head and shoulders, slamming his face against the Dumpster. Driving his elbow back, Connor cracked her in the jaw, whirling around with a roundhouse kick that knocked her down and out cold

"Now, we'll have some information," Connor said to himself

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Well now. Alone again. Been here before. Specifics change, but the tale remains the same. Spike has someone, Spike loses everyone"_

Spike sighed and leaned back against the wall, his arms chained up behind his head as he rested on his knees. He was alone in the back of the truck, but could tell there was another truck following his, knowing that Illyria would be in that one. He had no idea where they were going, but he had an idea of what was going to happen. Execution

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	11. The Execution Ground

**The setting and some of the speech in this chapter are taken from Spike: After the Fall issue #3, so I claim no credit over that. Apart from that, enjoy this chappie**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike was shoved out of the truck, landing face first in the dirt. Noelle then grabbed the chain and started dragging him through the dirt. Spike closed his eyes, focusing on Illyria and Elena in order to ignore the pain of old and new injuries opening

"Where we going, love? Bet you're trying to tell me to shut up, but you're not quite powerful to get into this noggin"

"What? I was – just"

"Shut up?"

Noelle growled and continued dragging Spike. He saw that all of Non's women were here for the show, all except Spider. Spike briefly wondered where she was, as Noelle stopped dragging him and he rolled over onto his knees

"Ladies and ladies. Welcome to what I call 'people who tick me off, but hopefully tick me less off sans head'. First up, a primordial bitch and then a peroxide prat"

Illyria was on the stage, which was made out of hundreds of human skulls. Looking around, Spike saw nothing else much in sight and wondered where they all were, before turning back to the stage, where Illyria was forced to her knees, as Non grabbed a massive axe and fingered the blade, which was twice the size of her head

"Let's get this show started"

Non swung the axe towards Illyria's throat. At the last minute, Illyria leaned her head back, as the axe sailed past over her face and imbedded into the stomach of one of the women. Non looked horrified, as Illyria booted her in the stomach, before rising up onto her feet, throwing the other two women off

"I can accept what you did to me," Illyria said, "The torture and the attempted decapitation. In fact, I respect it. But-"

Illyria caught Non in the face with a powerful blow, breaking her nose and spraying blood

"You made me kneel before you and that is unacceptable"

Spike briefly had a thought about something, but shook it off, as Noelle yanked on the chain. Spike grounded his feet in, ripping the six-foot-long chain out of the demon's hands, before snapping the link between his bracers. Noelle whirled around, her eyes flashing brightly, as Spike whipped the chain upwards, cracking her under the jaw. He then whipped the chain around him, taking down the women as they lunged for him

Non fell against the stage, blood dripping from her nose, as Illyria went for her again. Two demons grabbed her by the arms, slamming her against one of the pillars, as Non crawled over to the edge of the stage, grabbing a terrified human by the face and draining his life-force, her nose healing, as she tossed the corpse aside and got to her feet. Illyria shoved one demon aside, before punching the other and throwing her off the stage, then backhanding the first demon, before snapping her neck and tossing the body aside

Spike booted a woman in the stomach, drawing his fist back to strike another, as a demon grabbed onto his arm, as another demon grabbed his other arm. A demon came in with a stake, but Spike kicked her in the stomach, then threw his captors off, before wrapping the chain around another demon's neck and ripping it hard, spinning the demon through the air and snapping her neck. He spun around, the chain flying around him and spraying blood as he fought against the female demons

Non dodged Illyria's fist and punched her across the jaw, then grabbed her by the head and slammed her face into the stage. She then lifted Illyria up into the air and threw her against the nearest pillar. As Illyria rose up, she waved her hand, slowing down time. Swiftly getting to her feet, she kicked Non in the stomach, then landed in several blows before time resumed normal pace and Non stumbled back, new bruises forming

"Wow, what a move you've got there. Wanna see one of mine?"

Non held out her hand, as a small ball of energy formed. She launched it at Illyria, catching her in the chest and knocking her flat on her back. Illyria gasped as she felt blood trickling from her nose, before getting to her feet, scoring a blow to the jaw, as Non followed up with a second punch, then drove her knee into Illyria's stomach, before throwing her to the ground and kicking her as she fell

"Leery! Hang on!" Spike called

He uppercutted a demon, before catching the hook in his hand and slashing, blood pumping from a demon's slitted throat, as he then slashed upwards, cutting open another demon as he was kicked in the back. Whirling around, Spike kicked his attacker in the chest, before blocking a punch and elbowing the demon in the solar plexus

"_What's with the Sadecki demon?"_ Spike thought as he punched another demon, _"She wants in on the action, but she can't. She's forcing the others to do it for her"_

"Hey, Illyria," Spike called, "Take out the Sadecki demon!"

"He's the smartest vamp around," Non mused

"But I am busy with Non," Illyria called back, punching her

"Okay then, I'll handle her"

Spike cracked another demon on the jaw, before whipping the chain towards Noelle. She knocked the chain away with telekinesis, before seeing Spike standing before her, a devilish grin on his face. She gasped in surprise at his speed, as he vamped out and tore into her throat, ripping out a chunk of flesh. Noelle sank to her knees, clutching at her ruined throat, as blood pumped past her fingers and she fell over slump, her heart quickly coming to a stop. Spike grinned, wiping the blood from his lips, as a fist slammed into the back of his head. Growling, he whirled around, punching the attacker in the face

"I'm coming, love"

Knocking another demon out of the way, Spike climbed up onto the skull stage, as Illyria backhanded Non away and headed over to Spike, wrapping her arms around him as he drew her in close, before kissing her passionately on the lips. Her hands moved to his face, his arms clasping around her bare waist, as she tasted the blood, his fangs gently nipping at her lips. The pair finally drew back from each other, passion in their eyes

"Well, isn't this lovely?" Non asked, getting up and wiping the blood away, "Isn't love just so touching? Or depressing? I find it quite depressing"

"Yeah, well, nobody asked you," Spike said, his amber eyes glowing, "Now, where were we? Oh yeah, that's right"

Non looked down at her remaining subjects, seeing them pick themselves up from the pummelling Spike had given them, before turning back to the couple advancing on her

"You took our daughter," Spike growled, "Tried to give her to Pavayne"

"And for that, now you must die," Illyria added, fury in her eyes

"I'm sure we can find a less violent and more peaceful way to settle this," Non said

She ducked under Spike's fist, driving her own fist in Illyria's solar plexus. Spike whipped the chain upwards, but Non caught the chain, before grabbing Spike by the throat and tossing him aside, then landing a snap kick on Illyria's jaw. Grabbing the ex-goddess by the hair, she swept her legs out, slamming her face into the ground and taking her out of action for the time being. Spike got up, growling as he whipped the chain around. Non dodged around the weapon, kicking Spike in the face. He growled and punched her across the face, as she punched him back, then landed a kick in his stomach, throwing him down. As Spike got back up, Non removed the large axe from the body and charged at the vampire. He wrapped the chain around the axe handle and yanked hard, but Non held her grip, wrapping more of the chain around the hilt and trapping Spike's right arm, pulling him off balance as she raised the blade over his throat

"Time to end this," she said

Just as she brought the axe down, a spear suddenly appeared out of her stomach. She screamed in pain, dropping the axe, as Spike fell onto his side. He removed the chain from the axe and got to his feet, looking at the new player

"Fan of surprises? Me too," Connor said, wielding a broadsword, "Which is why I can imagine how exciting the next couple of minutes are gonna be"

"_Bout time. Angel Junior is here,"_ Spike thought happily

Then he saw Buffy stepping up onto the stage, holding her Slayer scythe as she saw him

"_Buffy is here? Oh bollocks"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	12. Battle at the Skull Stage

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Alright then, let's get this party started"_

Non ripped the spear out of her body and tossed it aside, anger blazing in her eyes. Connor lunged with a swipe, but Non blocked his arm and punched him in the stomach. Spike stepped in, pushing Connor aside and snapped the chain, cracking Non in the face. She reeled back, blood flying from her nose and mouth, as Buffy swung her scythe, slicing open the nearest demon. Illyria was also beating up the demons, soon joined by Dracula and Lindsey, while Dawn was also there, a sword in her hand and young Elena standing behind her. Luckily for them, the demons hardly took any notice of them

"Hey, Spike, how's it going?" Connor asked

"Look out!" Spike cried

Non grabbed Spike by the throat and tossed him aside, before grabbing Connor

"You seem protective of this guy," she noted, "Then this is gonna be a bitch. Feed me!"

However, Connor simply gave her a confused look, conveying 'what-the-hell?' Angered that she wasn't able to feed on him, Non resorted to punching Connor in the face, as Spike looped the chain over her throat and pulling tightly against her windpipe

"You're gonna die, bitch," he growled in her ear, "But first, where is Pavayne?"

"Yeah – like I'm – gonna tell – you!"

She slammed her elbow into his ribs, then threw him over her shoulder. Spike groaned in pain, as Connor swung his broadsword. Non ducked away from the blade, kicking Connor in the head as she did. He stumbled, but caught his balance quickly, swinging towards her stomach. She sucked her gut in, getting slightly nicked, before moving in and punching him in the face, then grabbing him by his hoodie and throwing him against a pillar. Buffy whirled the scythe around her, taking down three demons at once. Dracula cut a bloody swath through the demons, leaping up onto the stage, as Non grabbed her axe and slashed at him. He flipped over the weapon, landing before her, before whirling around, his eyes flashing gold and his brow having become ridged

"Dracula, huh? You know, I read the book once," Non said

"Did it entertain you?" Dracula asked

"It was a crappy read"

"The fact that you can read quite amazes me"

Non swung her axe, but Dracula deftly rolled under the blade, spinning around and slashing with his sword. Non was quick, whirling and blocking, landing a blow on Dracula's jaw, but he backhanded her, before running her through the stomach

"That doesn't work, mate," Spike called, kicking a demon in the stomach, "Dawn! What the bleeding hell are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass," Dawn replied, beheading a demon

"Yeah, well, make sure Elena – ack!"

"So, you brought the kid along?" Non asked, "One big happy family reunion"

Illyria slammed her fists onto Non's back, making her drop Spike, who kicked her in the stomach, as Buffy and Lindsey finished off the remainder of the demons, leaving Non as the only one standing

"So, you've got me beat, huh?"

"Seems that way," Spike said, before wrapping the chain around his right fist, "Now, I'm challenging you to a little one on one, mano y psycho"

"You're challenging me to a duel?" Non asked, "For what? The crown of LA?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me. Everyone else can stay back outta this. This is gonna be between me and pixie freakshow"

"Are you sure about this?" Buffy asked

"He's sure," Illyria replied, her arms protectively around Elena

Spike and Non began circling each other. The demon made the first move, lashing out with a sidekick towards his ribs. Twisting his body, Spike blocked with his right arm, allowing him to spin around and deliver a left backhand to her jaw, followed by a swift kick to her stomach. Caught off-balance, Non was thrown back by the kick, but swiftly flipped up onto her feet, anger blazing in her eyes, as she punched and he dodged

"Shoulda staked me when you had the chance," Spike said, dodging her second punch, "Instead of handing me over to Pavayne to play with"

"Learning that lesson," Non growled, deflecting Spike's punch

"You know, you're not as tough as you think, missy. You think you're so big and bad? Back when I was in the bad crowd, you wouldn't even rate as an opening act"

Spike dodged Non's left punch, circling around her left flank and sinking his fist into her exposed ribs, grinning when he heard bones crack. Non gritted her teeth and swung her arm back around, but Spike caught her by the wrist, pulling her off balance as he drove his knee into her stomach. Winded, Non stumbled back, gasping for air, as Spike slammed his chain enclosed fist into her face, breaking her nose and spurting blood

"Gah! Round one to you, Apollo," Non said, wiping the blood away

Spike grinned, licking his fangs, before moving in for the attack. Non inclined her head, dodging his right fist, as she drove her palm into his solar plexus. Luckily for him, Spike didn't need to breathe, but the pain was there, as Non slammed her elbow onto his back. Dropping to his hands and knees, Spike went to get up, but Non flipped him onto his back and stomped on his rib cage. Illyria moved in, but Spike stopped her

"No! This is between me and her!"

As Non brought her foot down again, Spike grabbed it and flipped her over him, before slowly getting to his feet, clutching at, what felt like, broken ribs. Non got to her feet, as her eyes started glowing brightly. Lindsey, Buffy and Dawn started gasping and hacking, their life forces being drained by Non. Thinking quickly, Spike grabbed the fallen spear and rammed it through Non's chest, the blade exiting between her shoulder blades. Lindsey, Dawn and Buffy then started to breath easy now the magic had been stopped

"Before I go down," Non growled, a few minor injuries healed, "I will kill you"

"Yeah, whatever you say, pet," Spike grinned cockily

Non grabbed her axe and charged at Spike, swinging the massive weapon. He rolled under the blade, rising up behind her in time to catch Connor's broadsword. Whirling around, Spike blocked Non's next attack, before defending against her frenzied blows, backing up until he reached the edge of the stage. Blocking a high chop, Spike kicked her in the stomach, getting some space, before stepping away from the edge as Non lunged at him. Dodging her, Spike slashed towards her unprotected back, but Non was fast, whirling around to parry the move, slashing Spike across his bare chest

"Argh! Goddammit!"

"Language now," Non grinned, teeth stained with blood

"Just hurry up and kill her already," Buffy called

"It's harder than it looks, Slayer," Spike replied, not taking his eyes off Non

"Die, Spike!" Non cried

She charged at Spike, but he blocked, forcing the axe away from himself, before swinging the sword back. Non's head fell to the ground, joined by her body, as Spike dropped the sword and fell to his knees, instantly getting surrounded by everyone

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked

"Are you?" Spike replied

"Yes"

"Same here then"

Illyria helped Spike to his feet, one arm around her shoulders, as Elena ran over to him and hugged him around the waist. Spike smiled at his daughter, patting her head

"So, what now?" Buffy asked, "Cute kid by the way"

"Thanks, Buffy," Spike grinned, his vamp face gone, "Right now, we're gonna get all nice and cleaned up, rest for a few days, then we track down Pavayne"

"I'll help you hunt him down," Connor offered

"Thanks, kid, but I think we can handle this one," Spike said, "Hang on a second. Why is the sun out and I'm not burning?"

"Because we're in a different dimension," Dracula replied, "Spider led us here after we captured and tortured her"

"Right, well, as fun as this is, I'm heading back home," Buffy said, "Come on, Dawn, we're going home"

Dawn grumbled under her breath as she followed after her sister

"I wanna date that girl. Seems like my type," Connor said

Spike rolled his eyes and slapped him upside the head

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I believe Non has fallen," Pavayne said, "Such a shame. She was a useful ally"

"At least I survived," Spider said

"Yeah, thanks to me," Lucas replied

"Spike has become a very formidable opponent. Extra caution must be taken with him"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	13. Spike, Lord of Los Angeles

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Buffy said, "I'll see you guys some other time"

She hugged Dawn and Spike, before heading off for her plane

"One down, one to go," Spike said, watching the plane take off

"I really kinda don't wanna go back to New York," Connor said

"Your father did call me, _me_ all of people," Lindsey said, "He said it's been a while since he and Cordy last saw you and they wanna talk to you"

"Why couldn't they talk to me on the phone?"

"Not so fast, Junior," Spike said, "It'll be face-to-face for you"

"Great," Connor said, his shoulder slumping in defeat, "It's gonna be awkward now"

"Just try to forget about the whole Jasmine thing," Lindsey suggested

"Dad and Cordelia tried that with a spell. And I accidentally broke it; so I don't think it's gonna work this time around. I'll just call Cordy by her name"

"That's the spirit," Spike said, "And now, I think your plane is boarding. Hurry up"

Connor sighed and shook hands with Spike and Lindsey, as Dawn gave him a hug

"Call me, okay?" she asked

Connor nodded and headed off for his plane, as Spike turned to Dawn

"'Call me?' You gave him your number?"

"Yeah, so? It's not illegal, is it?"

"It's Angel's kid, so straight up, yeah it is"

"I'm not fifteen years old, Spike. I can make your own decisions"

"I know you can, Nibblet. Just make the right ones, okay?"

"Sure thing. Now, I've got to head back home. Got school tomorrow"

Giving Spike a heartfelt hug, she left the airport and got into the taxi, as Spike sighed and faced Lindsey

"Kids. Come on, everyone's gone, so we might as well skedaddle"

Arriving back at the apartment, Spike shrugged his duster off and flopped onto the bed, as Elena jumped on beside and snuggled up to him, his arm coming around her shoulders

"Where's your mother?" Spike asked

"She went out with Drakky," Elena replied, "She said she wouldn't be gone long"

"Right then. I'll wait"

Sitting upright, Spike grabbed the remote and flicked on the TV

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I said this won't be easy searching for the Spider," Illyria said, "You don't listen"

"No, I do listen. Spike is the one who doesn't," Dracula said, "Spider would still be in the city. With one master dead, she'll seek protection from the other master"

"Why bother searching for her when we could be looking for Pavayne?"

"We don't have the proper firepower to fight Pavayne. So it's Spider or Lucas"

Dracula looked around, before transforming into a wolf and taking off into the darkness of the park. Sighing, Illyria ran after him, as they left the park and crossed the street, entering an alley where they came across the body of a young woman, drained of blood

"We were too late," Illyria said

Dissolving his body into mist, Dracula then transformed into a large bat and took flight, as Illyria continued on through the alley. There was nothing she could do for the woman. Someone would find the body. She hurried after Dracula, leaping around the obstacles and coming up onto someone running away from her. Putting on a burst of speed, Illyria closed the gap, but it wasn't enough. Exerting her power over time, Illyria managed to slow the person down so she could tackle him, as Dracula landed beside her

"Finally caught me, have you?" Lucas asked, his human face on, "Congrats"

"Where is Pavayne?" Dracula asked, baring his fangs slightly

"What makes you think I have anything to do with the Reaper?"

"Because I can smell him on you," Illyria replied, holding him in a half-nelson

"What can you tell us about the Reaper?" Dracula asked

Lucas kicked Illyria in the shin, then flipped over her, breaking himself out of the hold, then shoved her towards Dracula, all in one smooth fluid motion. As Illyria and Dracula tried to orient themselves, Lucas took off into the night, disappearing quickly

"Dammit. He got away," Dracula cried, "Now what?"

"He will appear once again. And then, we'll catch him," Illyria replied

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Matthias Pavayne is back?" Wesley asked, "And he wants something with Elena?"

"Yeah, what am I speaking, Urdu?" Spike asked, "Look, Pavayne wants her for something. She's like Connor, you know, not supposed to be born, but was. There's something mystical about that. See what you can find"

"I'll look into it. Take care, Spike"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever"

They both hung up, as Wesley went into his office and started pulling out books, before sitting down and reading through them. He knew Connor was a miracle child, so there was no doubt that Elena wasn't. And there was always something special about miracle children. Now he had to find out what was so special about Elena that would make a Reaper like Pavayne take an interest in her. Just then, the phone rang

"Wesley Wyndam-Pryce here, how can I help?"

"Wesley? It's Cordelia here. I'm wondering if Connor has shown up there yet?"

"I'm sorry, Cordy, but he's still in England with Spike, last I remember"

"I know, but Angel and I are worried about him. We need to talk to him"

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Don't worry. Connor will come back. It's not like he's going to stay away forever. Plus, I'm sure Spike will force him to come back"

"Yeah, knowing our favourite peroxided friend. Okay, thanks, Wes"

"Goodbye Cordelia. Take care"

Cordelia hung up, as Wesley continued on with his researching

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, we've got nothing on Pavayne then?" Spike asked

"Complete zilch," Dracula replied, "Lucas got away"

"Yeah, he's always been a slippery bastard. Hard to pin him down for long"

"What do we do now?" Illyria asked

"I say we head back home. If Pavayne really wants us, he'll follow us back and then, we can get Wesley to banish him or something"

"So we're not going to bother with Pavayne then?" Lindsey asked

"No, we're not," Spike replied, "We'll lure him back to Los Angeles and then-"

KRITCH!!

The window exploded as Spike was blasted across the room. Lindsey and Dracula got to their feet, as Pavayne floated into the room, a grin on his face. Dracula drew his sword and charged, but Pavayne dodged him, throwing him against the wall, before kicking Lindsey in the stomach. Spike and Illyria got up, as Pavayne smacked them aside, before advancing upon Elena. She screamed and he grabbed her, hefting her onto his shoulder, fire-fighter style. Dracula got up, but was kicked in the stomach, as Pavayne jumped out of the window. He landed on the street three stories below, before racing off

"Bollocks! Not a-bleeding-gain," Spike cried, rushing to the window

"Why is Elena so important to Pavayne?" Lindsey asked, "What does he want her for?"

"Don't care. I'm getting her back and this time, I'm killing Pavayne"

"I'll come with you," Dracula offered, "Two wolves are better than one"

"We'll comb the streets," Illyria offered, "See what we can get"

"Good, you do that. Ready, Vlad?"

"Ready, William"

Spike and Dracula jumped out of the window and as they fell, they both transformed into wolves, landing on the street on their feet, before taking off after Pavayne

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	14. Vampires at the Vatican

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A few days later…_

Spike punched the vampire in the face, then sank his fist into the vampire's stomach, before twisting around to boot another vampire in the stomach. Illyria was covering his back, slamming a vampire against the wall, while kicking another vampire aside. They had tracked Pavayne from England to Rome and were currently in the catacombs beneath the city, fighting their way through Pavayne's henchvamps. Dracula and Lindsey were taking care of any stragglers at the entrance of the catacombs, trying to give Spike and Illyria time to find Elena and get out

"We've got more coming, pet," Spike called

"We must hurry then," Illyria replied

She grabbed Spike's hand and ran out in front, dragging him along until he found his footing and kept pace with her, as more vampires spilled into the catacombs. Illyria kicked one in the chest, throwing him back into several other vampires, as Spike lowered his shoulder and charged through the vampires, bowling them over

"How many sodding vamps does he have in his charge?" Spike asked

"A numerous amount, to say the least," Illyria said

A vampire swung a stake, but Spike grabbed his arm and reversed the stake, before charging through the dust and bursting out of the catacombs into a large room. Illyria quickly emerged as well, slamming the door onto the vampires

"Where are we?" she asked

"I don't bleeding believe it," Spike said in disbelief, "We're in the bloody Vatican"

"What is this place?"

"This is where the bleeding Pope lives. He sits here and acts all regal and holy"

"You're not a fan of the Pope?"

"I'm a demon and he's Catholic, so yeah. Come on, we gotta find Elena"

"I'm impressed," came Pavayne's voice, "I was hoping you'd die in the catacombs"

"Give us a little more credit than that," Spike said

Laughter reverberated around the Vatican, as Pavayne suddenly appeared before the pair, while Lucas and Spider made their entrance

"I knew you were in league with Pavayne," Illyria told Lucas accusingly

"Yeah, like I was gonna tell you that"

"So, what does the Vatican have to with Elena?" Spike asked

"There is an item here that I need," Pavayne replied, "However, I cannot touch it. Only a champion can. Someone with a soul, but stronger than human"

"And what makes you think I'm gonna do it for you?"

Pavayne clicked his fingers and Elena appeared, hovering in mid-air. And Spike knew that if Pavayne dropped her, Elena would die from the height she was at

"You're a cruel bastard, Matthias"

"So, we agree then?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike and Illyria were back in the catacombs, digging through the thick, rock walls. Pavayne and his henchvamps had already made a tunnel to the item, but when the Reaper tried to take it, a small earthquake collapsed the tunnel, burying several vampires. But at least they had Dracula and Lindsey with them, helping them re-dig the tunnel

"Did Pavayne tell you what the item was?" Dracula asked

"Nope, just told us to dig right here. we'll soon find it," Spike replied

His duster, Dracula's cloak and Lindsey's shirt were gathered in a small pile together, as the three men worked the tunnel. Illyria had changed her leather armour for ordinary clothes, helping out, while a few vampires stood guard behind them

"Finally, we've broke through," Lindsey said, "I'd say now we take a break with a toast of beer or blood in your case"

"Not a bad idea," Dracula agreed, "However, I think those guards would object"

"We could kill them," Illyria suggested, throwing a large rock aside

"Tempting, but not a good idea right now," Spike said, working with his pickaxe

"Less talking, more digging," ordered a guard

Spike flipped him the bowfinger, before continuing his work, tossing large rocks aside, as Dracula grabbed a burning bracket and headed into the tunnel. Lindsey joined him and they began clearing the tunnel, vamp dust spilling around them

"We're nearly there," Lindsey called

He and Spike removed the last of the rocks, before entering into a small, circular room with a pedestal in the centre. An orb was seated upon the pedestal, yellow energy crackling inside as it bounced around the interior of the orb

"What the hell is that?" Spike asked

"No idea," Dracula answered, "I have never seen this before in my life"

"Come on, hurry up with it," ordered a guard

Spike reached out and lifted the orb from the pedestal. Nothing happened. Letting out a breath of relief he didn't need, Spike left the room and headed back to the Vatican, where Pavayne, Spider and Lucas were waiting, Elena still suspended in the air

"Good, you have the orb. Well done," Pavayne said, "Now hand it over"

"Nuh-uh. Let Elena down first and then I'll hand it over," Spike said

"Why don't you tell us what it is?" Dracula suggested

"How do I put this? No. Hand it over"

"Put Elena down safely"

"Very well then"

Elena floated to the ground, but Pavayne held her back from her father. With a small smirk, Spike heaved his arm back and hurled the orb through the air – straight through one of the windows, letting in the morning sunshine. He and Dracula dived out of the way, but Lucas and a few vampires were set ablaze. Lucas dived away and began rolling around, trying to put the flames out, as the other vampires turned to dust

"Kill them," Pavayne ordered

Lindsey transmuted his pocketknife into a broadsword, decapitating a vampire, then whirling around to behead another vamp. Illyria backhanded a vampire aside, as two came at her at once. She grabbed them by the throat and bashed their heads together, as Dracula uppercutted a vampire, launching him through the air. Spike booted a vampire in the stomach, then flicked his wrist, staking the vampire, before whirling around and throwing a vampire to the ground, staking him as well

"Time we got out of here, my dear," Pavayne said to Spider

With one hand on her shoulder and the other on Elena's, Pavayne suddenly disappeared from the Vatican. He appeared outside on the streets, scaring the commuters as he picked up the orb, before teleporting from sight once again. Spike saw him go and growled, punching a vampire so hard that he broke his jaw

"Everyone, go after Pavayne," he growled

"We can't track him when he freaking teleports," Lindsey said

"Just go"

The group took care of the vampires, before leaving the Vatican, as Spike hauled Lucas to his feet, his vamp face coming into view, as Lucas also vamped out

"Where is Pavayne going?" Spike asked

"Screw you, William"

"Okay, you wanna play? Let's play"

Spike drove his knee into Lucas' stomach, then threw him along the floor. Lucas flipped onto his feet, stepping back from Spike's leaping punch, striking him in the face. Spike blocked Lucas' next punch and struck him a few times in the ribs, as Lucas kicked him in the chest, throwing him away. Flipping up onto his feet, Spike lashed out with a roundhouse kick, but Lucas grabbed his leg and swept, before slamming Spike's face into the ground, then sliding him along the floor. Spike rolled away from the beam of sunlight, getting up in time to catch Lucas' arm and twist it, putting him off-balance

"Start talking, Strike"

Spike kicked Lucas' legs out, slamming him to the ground. Lucas kicked Spike back, then got to his feet, dodging Spike's punch and hitting him in the face. Spike backhanded him, punching him in the solar plexus, then driving his knee into his face. Lucas reeled back, as Spike grabbed him by the throat and slammed his head into the ground

"Start talking. Where is Pavayne going and what is he planning on doing?"

"So, you've got questions, huh? Well, I do have the answers, but I don't quite feel like sharing," Lucas replied with a grin

"Okay, well I'll just settle for beating the crap out of you then"

Spike lifted Lucas to his feet and slammed him against the wall, before grabbed a crucifix and pressing it to Lucas' cheek, burning the flesh as his own palm sizzled

"Okay, okay, okay, I'll talk," Lucas relented, his face shifting back to human

"You have one minute," Spike told him

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	15. The Deeper Well

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Did you find anything out?" Lindsey asked

"Well, Lucas did manage to get away," Spike said, "Sneaky bastard with the bloody cheap shot. But I did manage to get a few things from him"

"Where is Pavayne taking Elena?" Illyria demanded

"Patience, pet, you're gonna love this one"

"Where are they going?" Dracula growled impatiently

"The Deeper Well," Spike answered, "Illyria's old home for the past millenniums"

"And what is he planning on doing there?" Lindsey asked

"Well, I made a call to Percy not long after and he confirmed a few things for me, all of which are not good. Elena is human with the abilities of vampires, so her blood is special, unique, like Connor's. But unlike Connor's, it's young and pure and that's what Pavayne needs, along with that shiny ball we got him"

"So what does Pavayne needs Elena's blood for?" Illyria demanded

"To call upon the end of the world. And it's residing inside the Deeper Well. Elena and that orb are the key to unleashing Armageddon"

"Then we must hurry to the Deeper Well," Illyria said

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Lindsey said

"Don't worry, in about ten minutes, Wesley's gonna take us to the Well," Spike said

"How is he going to do that?" Dracula asked

"Well, I am a powerful sorcerer," Wesley said, appearing suddenly in the doorway

"Next time, give us a heart attack, okay?" Lindsey asked, "That'll be great"

"I'll consider that," Wesley said, walking into the room, "We all ready to go?"

"Just hurry up and do your thing," Spike said impatiently

Wesley's hands began glowing dark red and he muttered under his breath, as the magic flew from his hands, surrounding everyone in the room and taking them from sight

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Remind me not to eat before being teleported," Lindsey groaned, "There goes my chicken burrito. Damn you, Wesley"

"Throwing up your lunch is the least of your worries," Wesley said, shotgun in hand, "Take a look around"

Demon bodies lay everywhere on the forest floor, beheaded and dismembered, strewn everywhere as if someone had violently torn them apart. Which probably did happen

"Someone wasn't a very happy camper," Spike said, "He's close"

He headed over to a large tree that had an opening split into it, peeking inside, but unable to see any dangers. He ventured in first, followed by Illyria, then Lindsey, Dracula and finally Wesley, covering the others from behind with his shotgun

"So, this is the infamous Deeper Well?" Lindsey asked as they left the tunnel, "Big"

"And that's the understatement of the century," Spike said

They came out onto the boardwalk that hung across the massive hole. Lindsey looked down over the edge, seeing the numerous coffins that lined the walls as far as the eye could see. He leaned back and swallowed in slight fear

"You don't like heights?" Dracula asked

"No, I just don't want to fall off here"

"Yeah, you'll probably end up in New Zealand," Spike smirked, "No sign of Pavayne"

The next thing Spike knew, he had been struck from behind and knocked off the boardwalk. Grabbing the hooked chain, Spike threw it towards the nearest coffin, catching himself and swinging onto another coffin. He landed, as Spider landed on a coffin across the chasm

"Where's Pavayne?" Spike asked

"Aw, is the little vampire missing his bubsy-wubsy?"

Spike snapped the chain, narrowly missing Spider and smashing the coffin she was residing on. Spider, on the other hand, had leapt out of the way and was clinging to the wall with her spider legs

"Whatever the Old One is, that's where Pavayne will be," Spike called, "Find him"

"You want us to go down there?" Lindsey asked uncertainly, "That's a long way"

Wesley's eyes turned blood red for a moment. Then he cocked his shotgun and blasted a vampire's head off, before swinging the stock around to crack the next vampire in the face, throwing him off the boardwalk and into the chasm. The vampire screamed as he continued to fall. More vampires started appearing, as Wesley used his magic to lower Illyria and Lindsey safely into the chasm. Dracula transformed into a bat and flew down, as Wesley took care of the vampires, incinerating them with fireballs

Spider leapt away from the chain, as Spike leapt through the air, using the chain to pull himself to another coffin, as Spider lunged at him. He swung his fist, just as three spider legs stabbed into his chest. Growling, Spike struck Spider in the jaw, as she removed her legs and uppercutted him. Spike fell off the coffin, but landed on another, as Spider dropped down, her knees slamming into his ribs. Spike groaned when he heard a crack

"You're not gonna save the little itsy-bitsy," Spider said, "Not this time"

Her head reeled back from the blow, as Spike drew his legs up and booted her in the stomach, throwing her off the coffin. Spider used her extra legs to cling onto the wall, as Spike got up and whipped the chain, slamming it into her back. She cried out, scuttling away from him along the wall, but Spike ran along the coffins and tackled her

"Whereabouts is the bleeding Reaper or I'll gonna rip your eyeballs out and eat them"

Illyria leapt gracefully from one coffin to the next, falling past her former brethren. She glowered at what they would think of her now, but she changed her thoughts to Elena and she continued coffin jumping, as Lindsey carefully followed her and Dracula flew past, coming to another boardwalk, where Pavayne was, Elena dangling in the air before him

"Release her now," Illyria demanded, landing on the boardwalk

"Really poor choice of words," Pavayne said

Elena started to fall, but Pavayne caught her with his magic. Using more of his magic, he summoned a coffin to the boardwalk, before placing the orb upon it

"Stop what you are doing," Illyria said, heading towards the Reaper

"Stay back," Pavayne demanded, holding a knife to Elena, "Any closer and she dies"

Just then, Wesley materialised behind Pavayne. He quickly took aim and fired at close range. Pavayne cried out as his arm dangled by a thread, his sleeve soaked in blood. Illyria moved in and kicked Pavayne aside, before grabbing Elena. However, Pavayne slashed out with his knife, cutting a line across Elena's left collarbone. She screamed in pain, as Illyria did a snap kick on Pavayne's jaw. He reeled back, leaning against the railing as Wesley cocked his shotgun and aimed it at his head

"Don't even think it"

Pavayne swung his leg upwards, straight between Wesley's legs. The ex-Watcher groaned, as Pavayne then stabbed the bloodstained knife into the orb. Thick red ooze ran down from the tip of the blade, covering the orb, as it was absorbed into the coffin, which then began to glow brightly

"What the hell is going on?" Lindsey asked, shielding his eyes

"This is not good," Illyria said, realizing just which Old One was awakening, "We must leave right now!"

Spike stabbed the hook into Spider's abdomen, before kicking her off the coffin and hurling her into the wall. He then quickly ripped downwards, slamming her into a coffin, as it cracked and groaned. Spider crawled up onto the coffin, coughing from the dust, as Spike held onto the chain and dropped down, before wrapping the chain around her throat. Spider gasped for air, her extra legs kicking wildly, as Spike tightened the chain. However, the Deeper Well started quaking, as a massive roar resonated lower in the chasm. Spike frowned, loosening the chain slightly, as Spider bucked and threw him off her, taking the chain off her throat and scuttling up the walls

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Spike asked himself, looking over the edge

Illyria came climbing up the coffins, Elena clinging to her back, as Lindsey and Wesley climbed up behind her, Dracula flying at their speed in his bat form

"Love, what's going on?" Spike asked

"We're leaving the Deeper Well. An Old One has awakened," Illyria said

"Can't be that bad. I mean, look at you"

Illyria glared at him, as the Deeper Well continued quaking, along with the roaring. Then, a massive shadow swept past them. Spider's screaming could be heard, but then she started gurgling and her voice soon faded out

"Okay, that's not good," Spike said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	16. All Hell Breaks Loose

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, where would our big beastie be heading?" Spike asked

"Educated guess? Los Angeles," Wesley answered, "Pavayne hates you, so Los Angeles is where he'll strike. Illyria, what is that thing he summoned?"

"Firestorm, a most powerful and feared dragon," Illyria replied, "I believe that it is one of the most powerful dragons to ever soar the skies"

"Los Angeles we go to then," Spike said, "Percy, do your hoodoo voodoo thing"

Wesley sighed and rolled his eyes, before muttering the incantation. A minute later, they were all back in the lobby of the Hyperion. Illyria took Elena upstairs to clean up and bandage her wound, as Lindsey and Wesley headed outside

"No signs of Firestorm," Lindsey noted, "Must still be crossing the Atlantic"

"Don't worry. He'll be here soon," Spike said, grabbing the Vorax from the cabinet, "And when he gets here, it'll be party time"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A portal opened up, which Pavayne and Firestorm flew into, coming out into a desolate, frozen wilderness. A forceful blizzard blew about, as Pavayne directed the dragon towards the frozen ground, where the ice statues were residing. However, these weren't ordinary statues. They were holding cells for numerous demons, counting somewhere in the hundreds. Over the centuries, they had been sent here, frozen in time, awaiting for the return of Firestorm so they could reclaim their world from the humans

"It is time, Firestorm," Pavayne grinned wickedly, "Unleash your army"

Firestorm reared back its head and let loose with a stream of flames that were reaching over a thousand degrees. The ice quickly started melting, as Firestorm hovered about, blasting fire onto the frozen demons, thawing them out. Within minutes, they started moving, rolling their shoulders and getting back in touch with their muscles that they hadn't used for at least a millennium

"Followers of Firestorm," Pavayne called, "It is time to reclaim your world. We shall begin in the City of Angel and from there, we'll take back the world"

A portal opened up, which the demons were walking through, as a large portal opened up in the air. Firestorm flew towards this one, as Pavayne clung onto the dragon's horns

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How you feeling, Nibblet?" Spike asked gently

"Good," Elena replied with a small smile, "Mommy fixed me up good"

Illyria smiled at her step-daughter, before ushering her out of the bathroom

"Has the dragon arrived yet?" she asked

"No sign of it yet," Spike answered, pulling her into his arms, "On the other hand. What is the time?"

"It was about four last time I checked"

"So why is it suddenly dark?"

Spike and Illyria headed outside, seeing that the sun had been blocked by thick black clouds, as fireballs rained down from the sky. Then came the screaming

"Sodding hell, where we go," Spike said, "Civilian rescuing time. Let's go"

He headed inside and grabbed the Vorax sword, as Lindsey and Dracula grabbed their swords, Illyria put on her bandoliers of knives and Wesley cocked his shotgun

"I think we're gonna need some help on this one," Spike said, "Wesley, you're the sorcerer. Go around and get help for us. Oh and we need someone to watch Elena"

"I know just the person. I'll be back in a few," Wesley said

He muttered an incantation and disappeared in a swirl of red magic

"Okay, Pavayne's awakened a big dragon and he's using it to end the world," Spike said, "No doubt he's got demons to help him out, so we're in for a hell of a fight"

"Any helpful advice?" Lindsey asked

"Sure. If you go down, take one of them with you"

Spike whirled around and decapitated a demon, as more demons arrived at the Hyperion. Illyria took down two demons with throwing knives, as Lindsey and Dracula hacked and slashed through the demons, shredded bodies quickly surrounding them. A massive roar echoed throughout, as Wesley reappeared. This time, he had Angel, Cordelia, Connor, Buffy, Dawn, Faith, Oz and Lorne with him, all armed and ready, except for Lorne. His role was babysitting and after a few words, he was in the hotel with Elena

"So, William, what sort of trouble have you caused this time?" Angel asked

"The usual," Spike replied, "Dragon, Reaper, end of the world"

"Good thing I'm here to save your ass"

"Hey, I didn't ask you to come here"

"Ladies, if we can give it a break," Faith said, "We've got demons to kill"

"We'll split up," Angel said, "Two to a team. Let's go peoples"

He headed off with Cordelia, while Spike went off with Illyria. Oz joined Dracula, as Faith went with Wesley, Connor had Dawn by his side and Buffy sided with Lindsey. Soon, they were spread over Los Angeles, saving the civilians from demons of a variety of species, some having been forgotten over time and thought to be extinct

"Well, isn't this nice?" Spike said, beheading a vampire, "Got a lot of demons here, a nice range to choose from, plus there is a dragon to take care of"

"Firestorm was very powerful back in my time," Illyria said, "He was feared and respected. Made lots of enemies. Including myself. It took fifteen of us Old Ones to finally defeat Firestorm and put him away"

"Cheery to know. Unfortunately, we don't have fifteen Old Ones to help us"

"No, but you have me, the only living being that defeated Firestorm"

"And I'm glad that you're here," Spike smiled, kissing her

"Spike, stop this and focus now," Illyria said, before giving him a quick kiss

"And I was just starting to enjoy myself," Spike said, giving her a fake pout

"There are demons coming right now"

Spike looked away towards the alley where about ten demons were standing, all wielding swords and looking generally unimpressed

"Didn't like the show? Well, come along then, let's have at it"

The demons rushed forth, as Spike and Illyria stood side by side. Spike deflected a sword and sliced the owner's stomach open, as Illyria stabbed a demon in the throat, while stabbing a second demon in the stomach at the same time, then throwing a knife into a demon's face. Spike split a demon in half, bringing his sword down and angling the cut to decapitate another demon. Twisting away from a sword, he dropped and slashed wide, severing the demon's legs off, then impaling it through the throat when it landed. Illyria kicked a demon in the stomach, before slashing its throat open and carrying the move on to stab another demon through the mouth. Dropping the body aside, Illyria threw a knife into a demon sneaking up behind Spike, as he impaled a demon charging at her

"Looks like we made quite a mess, love," Spike said, surveying their surroundings

"That we did," Illyria agreed, pulling Spike close to her and kissing him

A shadow fell over the pair and they broke apart, looking up at the grinning face of Firestorm. It was perched between four buildings, its claws digging into the walls and dropping debris onto the road, as it leaned its head down towards the pair

**"Illyria, is that you?" **Firestorm asked

"It has been a while," Illyria replied, "At least a few millenniums"

**"And look at what happened to you. You now reside in the body of a filthy human, your power nowhere as strong as it used to be. I could crush you easily now"**

"That may be, but I know your tricks, Firestorm. I have the knowledge that could defeat you. Also, I have a champion by my side"

**"This lowlife?"** Firestorm asked, gesturing to Spike, **"Nothing but a common vampire. There's no power there"**

"I am holding the Vorax sword," Spike suggested, "If that helps my case at all"

**"Silence, filth! My battle is with Illyria here. And it'll be a short one at that"**

"Very well then," Illyria said, "First strike, little dragon. And go"

Firestorm unleashed a torrent of flames upon Illyria

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	17. City of Angels Inferno

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sure is a lot of damn demons," Faith said, slashing with her daggers

"Pavayne is trying to end the world," Wesley said, blasting a demon with his shotgun, "If he wins here tonight, then the world is gone"

"Oh hell no! No way that is happening on my watch!"

Wesley allowed himself a grin as he witnessed the woman before him, marvelling at how far she had come and also their Slayer-Watcher relationship had improved a lot since Sunnydale. Here was a woman willing to give it all, perhaps even her life to save the world. Ducking under a demon's sword, Wesley pulled the trigger, getting covered in blood and gore, as the buckshot blast straight through the demon and into his comrade

"Nice one, Wes," Faith smirked, "You look a lot better now"

Wesley rolled his eyes, as Faith kicked a demon the stomach, before blocking another demon and slitting his throat with both daggers, then spinning around with her daggers in a windmill fashion, slicing up another demon

"Are we having fun?" Buffy asked, slicing a demon open from the crotch up

Lindsey impaled a demon, then removed his sword and spun around, slashing wide. The demon fell back, its head still attached to its neck by a small sliver of skin. Buffy dashed to his right, impaling a vampire through the heart with the stake end of the scythe, as gunfire rang out. Demons dropped like flies, as Kate made an appearance, ripping the pin out of a grenade and lobbing it through the air. However, a demon kicked it right back

"Oh, that's not good," Wesley said

The grenade was suddenly caught in mid air by an unseen force, getting thrown back and blowing up several demons in a bloody rain of gore, as Angel and Cordelia arrived. The seer's hands were glowing, as she unleashed a spell onto several more demons, trapping them in a hypnotic state and allowing the others to cut them down

"Learnt some new tricks, Cordy?" Buffy asked, "Good for you. Now, has anyone seen Dawn?"

"Anyone seen Connor?" Angel asked, looking around at the war zone-like area

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You know, for a first date, this isn't what I had in mind," Connor said

"Compared to this, an ordinary first date would be boring," Dawn said

Connor smiled and beheaded a charging demon, as Dawn remained as back-up

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself"

"I get to feel more useful than research girl and its cute watching you fight"

Connor was slightly dumbstrucked by that last comment, but still managed to impale a demon through the stomach. It growled and raised its own sword, but Connor quickly snapped its neck, before removing his sword, watching as Dawn dodged an axe and sliced one of the demon's arms off. It roared and smacked her with its remaining hand, as Connor lunged at the demon and stabbed it through the throat

"Are you okay?" he asked, helping Dawn to her feet

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, dusting herself off, "Thanks"

Connor smiled and leaned his head in, but a demon snarled and lunged at them. Dawn stabbed the demon through the chest, as Connor watched in amazement. She smiled and simply shrugged, before pulling him close to her

"Where were we?"

They locked lips, but only for a brief second, as another demon came at them. This time, however, a sword appeared out of the demon's chest, as Dracula snapped its neck, removing his sword as he glared at the two teenagers with amber eyes

"What are you doing, making out at a time like this?" he growled, "Kids!"

Connor shrugged and picked up his sword, as Dawn retrieved hers

"Alright then, let's get going"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Illyria, are you alright?" Spike asked, dropping to her side

"More," Illyria said, getting to her feet without any scorch marks

Firestorm roared and brought his head down, but Illyria dived out of the way, before leaping up and grabbing onto one of his lower facial horns and clinging on as he breathed a stream of flames and flew through them, trying to burn her again. Illyria started climbing towards his eye, but suddenly, Firestorm's tongue wrapped around her torso and dragged her inside his mouth. He reared back his head, then snapped it forward, spitting Illyria out at high speed. She struck the road and dug up a shallow trench as she slid along. She remained down for a moment, before slowing getting to her feet

"Is that the best you can do?" she asked mockingly

"Why do you have to antagonise the big, nasty dragon?" Spike muttered to himself

**"I will crush you beneath my power,"** Firestorm roared

"Spike, go find Pavayne. Destroy him and end this madness," Illyria said

"What about you, love? You're fighting an Old One and you're not as powerful as you used to be, demon form or full power"

"I can handle him. Go now"

She dodged Firestorm's snapping jaws and booted him. His head reeled back, as Illyria leapt up, grabbing onto his nostrils and pulling herself up onto his snout. Firestorm's cat-like green eyes narrowed at her and he tossed his head, throwing her into the air, before snapping his jaws over her. Illyria used herself as a brace between the jaws, using all of her strength to keep his mouth open. The back of his throat glow, as Illyria leapt out of his mouth, narrowly avoiding the jet of flames. Snarling, Firestorm slashed at her with his claws, but she did a backwards handspring, before throwing a few daggers at his throat

"Okay, I guess you can handle yourself then," Spike said, "I'll leave you to it"

He took off, rounding a corner and coming across a small pack of vampires, being led by Lucas Strike, his game face on as he spotted Spike

"Fancy seeing you here," Spike said

"Likewise," Lucas said, "I see your city is being torn apart"

A roar of annoyance came from nearby. Spike smiled to himself

"So, Spike, do you remember 1984?" Lucas asked

"Like it was yesterday"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1984**

"_Come on, another one," Spike said, "Can't kill you"_

"_I agree," Lucas said, chugging back the mug of beer, "I love this!"_

"_Immortality sure does have a lot of perks"_

_The two vampires chugged back another mug of beer each, before calling for another, as the front doors burst open and a young woman walked in. Spike and Lucas turned in their seats to look at the woman, as murmurs of 'Slayer' reverberated about_

"_I'm told that the two vampires behind the spree of murders are here," Peri Bohr said, "Anyone want to lead me to them or shall I beat it out of you all"_

"_A Slayer," Spike drawled, "Haven't seen one of you since '77. Come, have a beer"_

"_You seem like the vampire behind these spate of murders," Peri said_

"_Indeed I am. I'm a vampire; it's what we do. Now, I suggest you get yourself a new job, cause you get killed in this line of duty. I hear Billy Idol is looking for groupies"_

_Peri drew a stake and headed towards him, but Spike shoved Lucas in her way and took off for the exit. Intoxicated, Lucas just narrowly avoided being staked by Peri_

"_He's the one you want," Spike called over his shoulder, "I was just tagging along"_

_The demons and vampires shrank away from the Slayer as she eyed Lucas_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I was so lucky to survive that," Lucas said, "I've been waiting to pay you back for that"

"Oh boo bloody hoo," Spike said, "So you nearly got killed by a Slayer. Big deal. It's not like I haven't. And have you seen…actually, never mind about that"

"No, let's not. Let's just get down to the killing and your death"

"Now you're singing my tune. Come on, boys, step on up and let's have at it"

The vampires growled and charged at Spike, while Lucas hung back. Smirking, Spike swung the Vorax and sliced his way through the vampires, spilling dust around him, until each one had been dusted, leaving just Lucas

"Come on, N*sync drop-out. Let's get this song and dance out of the way"

"As you wish, Spike," Lucas said, "Let's end this"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	18. The Battle for Los Angeles

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike slammed his fist into Lucas's chest, driving him into the ground. Lucas kicked Spike in the back and flipped onto his feet, whirling around and ducking under Spike's roundhouse kick. Just before Spike could regain his balance, Lucas lashed out with a kick to the back of his knee, dropping Spike. Lucas then punched him in the face, before grabbing him by the throat and lifting him up. Spike broke out of the grip, driving his fist into Lucas' ribs, quickly followed by a blow to the jaw. Lucas lashed out with his right fist, but Spike caught his wrist and twisted his hand away from him, arching Lucas backwards. Spike then flicked his wrist, a stake popping out of his sleeve and he rammed it towards Lucas' heart. The vampire quickly caught the stake, but since he was still off-balance, Spike took his legs out, dropping with him, as Lucas forced the stake away from himself, before snapping it off and stabbing it into Spike's throat. He gasped and choked, as Lucas removed the stake, rolling Spike over and raising it, but a jet of flames landed nearby. Throwing the stake away, Lucas ran off, as Spike slowly got to his feet, holding a hand to the gaping wound in his throat

"Bloody hell…Lucas…I'm gonna kill you"

He looked up to see Firestorm rearing up into the sky, Illyria clinging onto his lower horns. Picking up the Vorax sword, Spike removed his hand from his wound, which had stopped bleeding, before bursting into the nearest building and making his way to the rooftop, where Firestorm was trying to dislodge Illyria. Spike waited until the massive dragon was close, then leapt through the air, landing on the snout, just as Illyria drew a dagger and plunged it into Firestorm's right eye. He roared in pain, thrashing his head. Spike plunged the Vorax into the snout, holding onto the hilt as Firestorm spread his vast wings and flapped them once, getting airborne almost instantly

"Oh blooding, sodding hell! I hate flying!" Spike cried

Firestorm smashed through a building. Spike held on tightly, curling up into a ball, as wood and metal stabbed into his back. Illyria shielded her face from the assault, her armour getting rips in it, as Firestorm rose up from the building, taking to the skies, before doing a barrel roll in mid-air, striking Spike and Illyria with a severe case of vertigo, although they managed to hold on as Firestorm straightened, before blasting flames onto the streets of Los Angeles, burning civilians and buildings

"Blue, let's put this dragon down!" Spike shouted

"How about no?" Pavayne asked, appearing before Spike

He kicked him in the face, knocking him away from the Vorax. Spike gripped onto the scales, as Pavayne grabbed him by the lapels of his duster

"Afraid of heights, vampire?"

Pavayne struck him, but Spike then grabbed his fist and wrenched it away from his duster, pulling him close and headbutting him. Pavayne reeled back, as Spike unsteadily got to his feet, his face shifting to vamp features. But then, Firestorm dived, landing on the streets and breathing flames. Spike was dangling off the nostrils, slowly pulling himself up. Pavayne headed towards him, but Illyria arrived, stabbing him in the back. He cried out and backhanded her. She fell off Firestorm, but managed to grip onto the dragon's lower lip. Spike climbed up onto the snout, just as Pavayne kicked him in the chest, throwing him off the dragon and down onto the road. Spike groaned and spat up blood, feeling a few broken ribs. He got to his feet, as Firestorm reared back his head and spit out a large globule. It landed near Spike, but didn't break. Only then did he realise that there was something inside, as Firestorm spat out more globules

"Bloody hell. They're eggs," Spike said, "This dragon is asexual? That's boring"

The eggs broke apart, revealing seven-foot-tall humanoid dragons. They stretched their wings, rolling their shoulders, getting the kinks out of their joints, as well as wiping the muck from their scaly bodies. Then, they all stared at Spike, hissing at him

"Bollocks," Spike said, before growling

One of the Galraedia demon charged at Spike. Bracing himself, Spike slammed both palms against the demon's chest, throwing it back, as another Galraedia slashed at him with its long claws, ripping open his T-shirt and putting four deep gouges in his chest

"Bloody hell!" Spike cried, punching the demon across the jaw

Illyria stabbed a knife into the bottom of Firestorm's jaw, before dropping down and killing two Galraedia demons at once. However, their blood touched the ground and two more Galraedia demons sprang up instantly

"You telling me we can't kill these things?" Spike cried in disbelief

"It appears to be that way," Illyria replied

She threw one of her knives into the eye of a Galraedia. It roared and stumbled back, as Illyria then slit the throat of another Galraedia. However, two more Galraedias sprang up, as a crossbow landed with a solid _thunk_ into the head of a Galraedia. It keeled over, as one of its comrades blasted a jet of flames towards Buffy

"Holy crap," she cried, jumping back, "Wasn't expecting that"

A Galraedia was suddenly decapitated, as Dracula appeared, impaling another Galraedia through the chest. He removed his sword, as the Galraedia collapsed, spawning another two demons. He frowned, as one of the demons set his cape on fire. Dracula quickly removed his cape, before beheading the demon in revenge, as Oz arrived

"Don't spill their blood," Illyria said, "It will just create more"

Firestorm blasted a torrent of flames at Illyria, as she dived out of the way, the flames striking one of his offspring. Spike ducked under a Galraedia's fist, before snapping its neck, smiling when it didn't spawn two more demons. Whirling around, he narrowly avoided a jet of flames from Firestorm, who then spat out more globules. Buffy sliced a Galraedia's legs off, before impaling it through the back of its head with the stake end, then bashing a Galraedia in the stomach and face, then decapitating it

"God, look at this place," Cordelia said, "It's a war zone!"

"Yeah and take a look at these things," Angel said, motioning to the Galraedias

"Captain Not-so-human. And Cheerleader. 'Bout time you joined us," Spike said

"What are these things?" Cordelia asked, impaling a Galraedia

"Don't know and you can't quite kill them. They respawn into two bloody things," Spike called, "Mr Old One here is their proud, ugly daddy"

**"I'm gonna kill you, you worthless piece of crap!" **Firestorm growled at him

"Oh I'm so scared," Spike said mockingly, before giving him the bowfinger, "Bring it"

**"You will regret this, you worm!"**

Roaring, Firestorm spread his wings and flew at Spike, who waited until the last minute before diving out of the way. A few Galraedias went down; slash marks in their bodies. Watching Firestorm, Spike noticed that he was growling, as if he was in pain, before soaring up and diving again. Thinking quickly, Spike grabbed a Galraedia and threw it towards Firestorm, who smacked it aside, before seizing slightly and faltering in flight

"_Ah ha! Now I got you!"_

"Illyria, pet, how did you defeat Firestorm the first time around?" Spike called

"With great difficulty," Illyria replied, snapping a Galraedia's neck, "We pinned him down and performed a ritual to remove his heart and power"

"Yes, but Firestorm's followers had prepared for that," Dracula said

**"Destroy them, my children!"** Firestorm said, **"Cover the city in their blood!"**

As if on cue, the Galraedias spread their wings and flew into the air, before diving at the group. One of them collected Angel and smashed through a building wall, as Buffy hacked and slashed away at them as they flew past her. However, this created more Galraedias, as Oz transformed into his wolf form and lunged at two Galraedias, tearing their throats out. Under attack and worried about Angel, Cordelia started glowing brightly

"What is happening to her?" Buffy asked

"What the hell makes you think I know?" Spike shot back

The glow spread out from Cordelia, covering the entire street in a bright, blinding light. It lasted for about a second, then faded away. There was not a single Galraedia demon in sight, although Firestorm remained unaffected by the move

**"You killed my children!"** he roared furiously

"Oh get over it," Cordelia, "You can always make more…oops"

**"Thanks"**

Firestorm proceeded to create more Galraedias. Spike took this as an opportunity to put his plan into action. Running towards the Old One, he leapt up, grabbing onto the lower jaw, before pulling himself up onto the snout and removing the Vorax. Firestorm snarled and tossed back his head, throwing Spike into the air and opening his jaws. Spike fell right into Firestorm's mouth, as he then swallowed the vampire whole

**"Tastes like chicken"**

"Oh my God," Buffy said, "He just ate Spike!"

"You bastard?" Oz suggested with a shrug

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	19. Inside the Dragon

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_God, it stinks in here!"_

Spike travelled down the oesophageus, stabbing the Vorax into the muscle wall to prevent himself from falling down into the stomach

"Brilliant idea, William. What now?" he muttered to himself

Flicking out a stake, Spike held himself to the throat, as he removed the Vorax, before slashing at the muscle. It contracted, rumblings brewing about and rattling Spike. Shaking his head, he looked down to see the bottom suddenly light up with flames. Spike continued his hacking and slashing, slipping out of the throat, just as flames blew past. Finding himself constricted by muscle and blood, Spike began ripping away with the Vorax as best as he could, trying to make his way to Firestorm's brain. Thrusting with the Vorax, Spike struck open space and crawled his way inside. However, he wasn't near the brain, but in a small space where large globules were forming. Spike then realized he had reached the area where the Galraedias were being created

"Right then, let's take care of these bastards"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Illyria landed a crescent kick onto a Galraedia, then deflected a Galraedia's claws, before snapping its neck and taking down another Galraedia with its corpse. Firestorm snapped his jaws, narrowly missing Dracula, who slashed with his sword, striking the massive dragon on the snout. He roared and slashed Dracula across the chest, ripping three large lacerations across his torso. Dracula cried out, falling down, as a bolt went up Firestorm's left nostril. Roaring, Firestorm breathed flames at Connor, who dived out of the way. Dawn also fired a crossbow bolt, which landed in Firestorm's soft flesh under his throat. Snarling, he went for Dawn, as Buffy leapt up, slicing her scythe into Firestorm's throat and ripping downward. Blood covered the Slayer and splattered on the road, as Firestorm cancelled his attack and flew up onto a building roof. The blood started to bubble, forming large eggs and hatching into more Galraedias

"Perfect. More little dragon babies," Cordelia said

Firestorm smashed a building apart with his claws, dropping debris onto the road. Lindsey and Kate dived out of the way, as Cordelia aided them with her minor telekinesis, deflecting the debris, as a Galraedia came at her, swinging its large claws. Angel stepped in, blocking the blow with his sword, before decapitating the demon. Faith punched a Galraedia in the face a few times, before snapping its neck, as another Galraedia dodged around Wesley's gunfire, before grabbing the shotgun. Wesley kicked the Galraedia in the groin, before levelling the shotgun and blasting its head off

"Something I don't understand," Kate said, "If you decapitate them, they don't spawn more, but any other injury does"

"I believe it's to do with the brain," Wesley said, "Remove the brain or sever the spinal cord prevents enzymes being spread to create more demons"

Illyria was busy beating up any Galraedia that came near her, that others were too afraid to approach her, so she went to them, breaking their necks as she went, an angry look of determination upon her face as she made her way towards Firestorm

**"Illyria, there you are, you pathetic excuse for an Old One"**

"You can call me whatever you want," Illyria said, "But I'll be the one who defeats you"

**"You can try, but I'll just destroy you like I destroyed your lover"**

"You'll find that Spike is a very hard person to eliminate"

**"I doubt that. He tasted kinda like chicken. Wonder how you'll taste"**

Illyria was about to say something, but realized that it wasn't the time or place, so keep her mouth shut, as Firestorm lunged at her. She flipped backwards, kicking him in the jaw. Rearing up from the blow, Firestorm shot a jet of flames at the ex-goddess, as she threw a dagger at him, followed by another two, striking Firestorm in the throat

**"You're gonna pay for that!"**

Firestorm reared back his head, as his mouth started to glow, but then, two missiles slammed into his chest. He roared, as the assault helicopter blasted him with bullets from the minigun. Two more helicopters flew nearby, unloading bullets into Firestorm, before hovering nearby, as Slayers descended on zip lines

"Slayers, take them down," Buffy ordered

"Nice one, B, bringing in the cavalry," Faith smirked, booting a Galraedia

Three more assault helicopters arrived, blasting bullets and missiles into Firestorm. He roared in pain and rage, as a few military soldiers descended from one of the choppers, landing amongst the battle and firing away at the Galraedias, as one of the last soldiers landed and faced the others, recognition passing over several of them

"Riley?" Buffy asked in disbelief, "What are you doing here?"

"Heard about a massive dragon rampaging through Los Angeles," Riley replied, "We've been sent in to contain and destroy the threat"

"Very nice of you to arrive," Angel said, "Very timely"

"Angel," Riley said, straightening himself and glaring at the ex-vampire

"Okay boys, let's curb that testosterone," Cordelia said, "In case you have forgotten, there's a massive dragon that wants to eat us and his little hellspawns"

Firestorm roared and spread his vast wings, before taking off into the sky, flying towards the nearest helicopter and tearing it apart with his claws. The other helicopters fired at him, his splattered blood creating more Galraedias, as a few of them joined him in the air, flying inside a helicopter and tearing everyone apart. The helicopter crashed into a building and exploded, as Firestorm doused another helicopter in flames, leaving three left. They flew at Firestorm, blasting him with bullets and missiles, before swerving away from his claws and flames. Firestorm dived and twirled around the gunfire, before snatching a helicopter out of the air and removing the rotors, then throwing it towards the road. It slammed into the bitumen and exploded, pieces of deadly shrapnel spiralling through the air. Connor cried out as several pieces sliced into his back as he shielded Dawn, as Wesley and Cordelia quickly put up a protective barrier

"Connor, you okay?" Angel called

Connor and Dawn were against a building wall, trying to hide themselves, as Dawn removed Connor's jacket and lifted up his shirt, before slowly removing the shrapnel. Angel and Lindsey covered them from the demons. Buffy swung her scythe, beheading two Galraedias at once, as Riley fired a single round into a Galraedia's head. His men were firing away at Firestorm, as he snapped his jaws, biting a soldier in half, before breathing flames. A few Slayers fired with their crossbows, preventing several deaths, but not all, as Firestorm swiped with his claws at the Slayers, as they responded with swords. However, as Firestorm's offspring fell, more sprang up in their place, their numbers increasing rapidly and threatening to overwhelm everyone

"This is not gonna end well," Faith said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike decapitated a Galraedia, before impaling another and planting his boot into the chest of a third Galraedia. Removing his sword, Spike beheaded another Galraedia, as more came at him. Unfurling the chain, Spike snapped it forward, striking three Galraedias at once, but more were still coming. Swinging the chain low, he tripped them up, before turning and hacking away at the wall. A Galraedia tackled him, ripping through the muscle. Spike drove his elbow into the Galraedia's chest, before breaking out of its grip and stabbing it through the throat

"Right then, where are we?" he asked, looking about

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Firestorm seized a Slayer in his jaws and bit down on her torso, silencing her screams, before swallowing her whole. Snarling in enjoyment, he unleashed a blast of fire onto a few soldiers, roasting them, as the battle raged nearby. Firestorm spied Illyria fighting against two Galraedias and went for her, but suddenly seized up, before thrashing about in agony. He let out a deafening roar, falling onto his side and destroying a few buildings, as Spike came ripping out of his good remaining eye. He landed on the road, covered in blood, as all the Galraedias followed Firestorm to the grave

"So, what'd I miss?" Spike asked with a grin

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	20. Salvaging Los Angeles

**Okay, just so you all know, Firestorm actually doesn't belong to me, he belongs to whoever wrote the Buffy/Angel book, _Heat_. Good book, better if you like Bangel (which I don't), but anyhow, moving on before I rant, here's the next chapter**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Nothing but a common vampire, huh?" Spike asked, standing upon Firestorm's body as he lit a cigarette, "Who's laughing now?"

"You have done well and greatly earned my respect," Illyria said, "You defeated Firestorm. A common vampire against an Old One. You truly are a Champion"

"Please, pet, you're making me blush," Spike smirked, before kissing her

"Once you two are done with the hanky-panky, maybe we can get down to it," Angel called, "There's still a lot of demons to take care of"

"Off you prance then," Spike called, "You go slay the big nasties"

Angel rolled his eyes and headed off with Cordelia, as Spike and Illyria stepped down from Firestorm's body, before heading over to Connor and Dawn

"Come on, lad, on your feet. You'll heal"

"Thanks for the concern," Connor muttered, getting to his feet

"Nice one destroying the dragon," Dawn said, "Gross though"

"Sometimes you just gotta do what you gotta do. Now come on, more killing to happen"

Connor grabbed his sword, as Dawn reloaded her crossbow, before following after Spike and Illyria, while Buffy and Riley were leading the soldiers and Slayers through the streets. Wesley and Faith returned to the Hyperion, as the ex-Watcher entered the office and started going through the books

"Whatcha looking for?" Faith asked

"A way to remove the blocking spell from the sun," Wesley replied

"Okay then. I'm gonna go join the others"

Faith turned to leave the office, but came across Elena, who was staring at her

"Who are you?" the young girl asked

"I'm Faith and I'm guessing you're Elena, right? Spike's little hellspawn?"

"Yes, I'm Elena. What can you do, Faith?"

"I'm a Slayer, which means I gotta go out there and slay with your dad. Bye"

Faith stepped around Elena and left the hotel, heading out onto the streets

"Kids," she muttered, before coming across a small group of demons, "Come on, boys"

One of the demons, which had a large open maw filled with fangs, snarled and lunged at Faith, only to end up picking its fangs off the road after a powerful kick to the jaw. Faith whirled around from the kick to deliver a second kick to another demon's chest, throwing him back, then slashing upwards with her daggers, slicing open a third demon. The rest of the demons seemed to back away from Faith, as she playfully pouted

"Oh come on, guys, I'm just getting started"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike was twirling the chain around in front of him, while whistling a small tune. Illyria was nearby, tuning out his whistling, while Connor and Dawn were talking to each other under their breaths, following behind the older couple

"You shouldn't talk so loud," Spike said, "The nasties can hear us coming"

"You're the one yelling at us to quieten down," Dawn said

"I'm not yelling, Nibblet"

"Both of you hush it right now," Illyria snapped, "We have company"

A massive worm-like demon was towering above the group. It had a humanoid torso and arms, while its mouth covered most of its face and it had two small eyes. However, the bottom half of the demon was a massive, thickly muscled tail that held its upper body up, somewhat like a cobra

"A Perstelik demon," Spike said, "Haven't seen one for about seventy years"

"Their eyes can shoot acid," Illyria noted

"And they hate humanity – oh look, we all look like humans"

Dawn aimed with her crossbow and fired, as Illyria threw two daggers into the Perstelik's flesh. It roared and lashed out with its large hands. Spike snapped the chain, getting the hook imbedded in the Perstelik's shoulder, before pulling himself towards the large demon. It swatted at him, slamming him against the alley wall. Spike crashed atop the dumpster and rolled off, as Connor rushed in, hacking at the demon's tail, but it grabbed him, trapping his arms and lifted him off the ground, however, a crossbow bolt from Dawn caused the demon to drop Connor back to earth

"Thanks," he called, getting to his feet

Illyria grabbed a large steel pole and used one of her daggers to sharpen one end, then threw it like a javelin, impaling the Perstelik through the chest. It roared and fired twin streams of acid towards Illyria. She jumped out of the way, as Spike got to his feet, before grabbing a nearby broken air conditioner and ripping the small fan out

"Yeah, this will do nicely"

He hurled it through the air, impaling it into the Perstelik's right eye. It snarled in anger, thrashing about and crashing into the walls, as Illyria dodged its attacks, while throwing daggers. It fired a stream of acid, striking her right shoulder, but she quickly sliced the armour off, as Dawn fired another bolt. The Perstelik charged at her, but Connor ran in, leaping up and stabbing the demon in the chest. It smacked him aside, as Spike stabbed the Vorax into its tail. It spun around, shooting acid at him, but he leapt out of the way, as Illyria threw a few more daggers. It lashed out at her, as Dawn fired another bolt, this time, taking out its remaining eye. The massive demon thrashed about in pain, as Spike grabbed a steel pole and climbed up a steel structure nearby, as the Perstelik grabbed the dumpster and threw it in a random direction. However, the direction that it threw it in was where Dawn was standing. Illyria dived at Dawn, taking her down as the dumpster flew overhead, as Spike jumped off the structure, ramming the pole through the Perstelik's head. As it trashed and finally came to a rest, Spike slid down the body and grinned

"That wasn't so bad. Everyone alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks," Dawn said, getting to her feet, "Thanks," she added to Illyria

"Alright, let's go and see what more big baddies we can beat up," Spike said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Got it," Wesley cried

He moved about in the office, finding the items he needed, even travelling to the occult store to get the last of the items he needed, then went back to the hotel and started working on the spell, while chanting the incantation

"This won't do"

Wesley grabbed the shotgun and rose up, whirling around as he did, but Pavayne was faster, moving the shotgun away and booting Wesley in the stomach, wrenching the firearm away and tossing it aside. Wesley responded by firing a small ball of energy into Pavayne, blasting him across the lobby, then grabbed the shotgun and aimed it towards the Reaper, who had gotten to his feet and struck Wesley with telekinesis, smashing him through the front doors of the hotel and out into the garden

"Now, where is she?" Pavayne asked himself, looking around

At that moment, Wesley came back inside, followed by Faith, Angel, Dracula, Buffy, Riley and Cordelia, while Lindsey, Oz and Kate were the next to arrive

"Ah, Angel, it has been a while," Pavayne said

"Matthias. How was your prison? Comfy?" Angel asked

"What's the bloody attraction here?" Spike asked, coming into the hotel

"Spike, there you are," Pavayne said, "You, I'm going to kill first"

Spike spread his arms wide

"Take your best shot then, mate"

Pavayne fired a blast of telekinesis that knocked everyone aside, leaving Spike standing on his own, then opened up a portal behind the peroxide vampire. He frowned and looked over his shoulder, as Pavayne charged at him, tackling him into the portal, as it closed up behind them and everyone starting to get to their feet

"What the hell just happened?" Buffy asked, "Where did they just go?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	21. Champion vs Reaper

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike struck the ground heavily, groaning as he slowly pushed himself onto his feet. He was pleased to see that he still had the Vorax sword and the chain-link whip. Picking the weapons up, Spike whirled around, slashing wide with the Vorax, narrowly missing Pavayne, as he stepped out of range, but Spike snapped his chain, cracking the Reaper across the face and making him spit blood. Looking around, Spike saw that they were standing atop a building, with a large skylight nearby. The sky was still covered in orange and black clouds, while a few demons patrolled the streets

"So, it's gonna just be you and me then?" Spike asked

"Seems that way," Pavayne replied

"In that case then, I won't be using these"

Spike dropped the chain and Vorax, then kicked them out of reach

"I'll just use these instead," he said, vamping out

"I can work with that"

Pavayne fired a telekinetic blast into the rooftop, ripping up a gouge and sending pieces of concrete at Spike. He dropped to the ground, small pieces embedding into his body. Spike growled, getting to his feet once it was over, only to get struck in the face. Pavayne struck him again, then punched him in the stomach and kneeing him in the face. Wiping the blood away from his lip, Spike growled and lashed out, but Pavayne locked his arm with Spike's, then spun around and tossed him through the air. Spike rolled twice, before getting to his feet and grabbing his chain

"Right then. Guess I will be needing these"

Pavayne dodged the first swing, but Spike snapped it back, striking the hook against his cheek. Moving in, Spike whipped the chain upwards, driving it into Pavayne's jaw, then wrapped it around Pavayne's left leg and flicked his wrist, pulling the Reaper to the ground. Pavayne went to get up, but Spike grabbed him by front of his coat and hauled him up, punching him in the face. Pavayne broke out of Spike's grip and punched him in the ribs, as Spike socked him back, then blocked his rising knee and uppercutted him. As Pavayne stumbled back, Spike moved in with a roundhouse kick, but the Reaper ducked under it, grabbing Spike by the back of his duster and throwing him through the air. Spike came to a rest near the skylight, as Pavayne picked him up. Spike threw a punch and missed, then drove his elbow backwards into Pavayne's face. However, as he fell backwards, Pavayne grabbed onto Spike as they smashed through the skylight

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We must find them," Illyria said

"We don't even know where they went," Buffy replied

"Which is why we look for them"

"We could try that spell that Ava used," Wesley suggested, "The locator spell"

"Who's Ava?" Buffy asked

"A rogue Slayer. I employed her last year to kill Spike and Illyria," Wesley replied, "She recently died while fighting against Non"

"I'll get started on the locator spell," Cordelia said

"Need any help?" Angel asked

"No, I'll be fine"

"Great, so what do we do now?" Faith asked

"We patrol the streets, take out the rest of the demons," Buffy replied, "Cordelia will have that location for us soon and we'll track down Spike from there"

"I will search for Spike," Illyria said, "You can all kill the demons"

Reloading her bandoliers, she left the hotel

"Don't worry, you get used to it," Lindsey said, "After a while"

"Alright, we all heard the primordial one," Angel said, "Killing demon time"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike struck the walkway, breaking through the wood and landing on the lower level, cracking his shoulder against a steel bar, while Pavayne snapped through one of the steel bars and fell further, breaking a hole through another walkway and landing on a boardwalk three levels below Spike. The peroxide vampire slowly got to his feet, groaning as he held his dislocated shoulder and popped it back into place, a roar of pain escaping his throat, while Pavayne groggily got to his feet. The pair had fallen into the very same building where Faith and Angelus had battled for the last time three years ago

"Good one, William, dislocate your arm," Spike muttered, "Next time, break your neck"

Pavayne suddenly appeared before him and punched him, knocking him down. Spike landed on his hands and knees, growling when pain flared in his shoulder and he kicked Pavayne in the stomach, before getting to his feet and swinging his fist. Pavayne caught his wrist and did a knife-strike on his elbow, bending his arm involuntary and allowing him to get in close so he headbutt Spike. He reeled back, as Pavayne moved in with a front kick. Spike grabbed his leg and spun him around in mid-air. Pavayne landed on his face, as Spike grabbed him and slid him along the walkway. Coming to a stop, Pavayne got up, grabbing a plank of wood and charging at Spike. He dropped under the swing and rammed his good shoulder into Pavayne's diaphragm, then slammed the Reaper against the steel bar, as it groaned under his weight. Pinning him down, Spike then slammed both fists onto Pavayne's chest, the bar snapping and they fell down to the floor below

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Illyria stabbed her knife into the demon's throat, then removed it and threw it into the chest of another demon, as Lindsey sliced open a demon, then spun around a second demon, reversing his sword and running the demon from behind, just as his phone rang

"Hello? You have? Whereabouts? Okay, got it"

"Was that Wesley?" Illyria asked

"Yeah, he's found Spike's location," Lindsey answered

"I'll go alone. You are needed with the others"

"Alright then. Spike's at this shop downtown"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike blocked Pavayne's fist and punched him, ducking under his next punch and striking him again. Pavayne uppercutted him in response, before kicking him in the stomach. Spike rolled back onto his feet, then leapt backwards onto the boardwalks again, avoiding Pavayne's next blow. The Reaper growled under his breath, before leaping up as well. Spike swung his fist, but Pavayne deflected his hand and cracked him in the jaw, then landed an uppercut on his chin. Spike stumbled, recovering in time to leap over Pavayne when he swung his fist, landing behind him and kicking him in the back. Whirling around, Pavayne backhanded Spike, then grabbed him and threw him across the room onto another boardwalk. Spike got to his feet, as Pavayne landed before him and swung his fist. Spike stepped back to avoid the swing, punching Pavayne in the face, then sinking his fist into his stomach, followed by an elbow to the back and then used him as a stepping stone to leap back across to the previous boardwalk

"Spike!"

Spike looked up, as Illyria landed beside him, holding the Vorax sword and his chain, while her bandoliers of knives was strapped to her torso, as Pavayne got to his feet

"Have you come to die with Spike?" he asked

Illyria handed Spike his weapons, then grabbed two daggers and threw him. Pavayne deflected them with telekinesis, before leaping across and kicking Spike in the chest. He was thrown into Illyria, knocking them both down and in the scramble to get back up onto their feet, the couple fell off the boardwalk onto the floor below

"I'll take that as a yes," Pavayne said, dropping down

Spike and Illyria got to their feet, as Pavayne struck them with telekinesis, blasting them across the room. Spike slammed against one of the structures, while Illyria slid along the floor. Pavayne grinned; walking over to them, but then got struck in the face by Spike's chain. He spat blood, as Illyria threw one of her daggers into his left thigh

"You took Elena," she said, "You hurt her. For that, you must die"

"I've got a better idea," Pavayne said

He raised his hands, as a black, wispy portal opened up behind Spike and Illyria. They turned around to see what was behind them, as Pavayne used his telekinesis to blast the couple instead. Laughing to himself, he jumped in after them, as the portal closed up

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	22. Highway to Hell

**The idea behind this chapter and the next few comes from the Angel comic, _Auld Lang Syne_. Quite a good comic book, also contains a cool Angel/Spike battle. So yeah, this chapter follows the basic idea of _Auld Lang Syne_, so it's not mine. Also, this is the first time I've ever written Drusilla and I'm not all that great with her. Anyhow, onto the chapter**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Early one morning, just as the sun was rising, I heard a young maiden in the valley below. Oh, never leave me, oh, don't deceive me. How could you use a poor maiden so?"_

Spike's eyes fluttered up and he sat up, groaning as he held a hand to his smooth forehead, before taking a look at his surroundings. He was lying in an empty room with whitewashed walls. He got to his feet, inhaling the strong smell of ammonia and death

"Where the hell am I? A sodding hospital?"

"A mental asylum, to be exact," came Pavayne's voice

"Where are you, you bloody bastard?" Spike asked, looking around

"This is my world, so I'm all around you, vampire"

"Oh God, is this Hell? Still, could be worse"

Just then, Spike's eyes were drawn to the end of the corridor and if he had a breath, it could have gotten caught in his throat

"Mother?"

Anne Pratt turned slightly to look at Spike, then started to walk away

"Wait, Mother, wait!"

Spike took off after her, rounding the corner and coming across a large demon that filled up the entire hallway, covered in thick skin and ridged spikes, its red eyes glowing as drool dripped from its disproportioned jaws

"Definitely not my mother"

The demon roared and lashed out, but Spike trapped the arm with his chain and slid between the demon's legs, dragging its arm with him so he flipped it onto its back. As the demon went to get up, Spike drove the Vorax into its face, smiling as its body stilled and he removed the sword, before looking in the direction his mother had gone

"Right then, where did me dear mother get to?"

He took off, looking down corridors for Anne, then turned a corner, only to find that Xin Rong, the Slayer he had killed in China during the Boxer Rebellion, was standing before him. He frowned, as she lashed out with a kick that smashed him through the door behind him and into another whitewashed room

"What the bleeding hell is going on here?" Spike demanded, getting up

"Hope you're not getting too tired," said a familiar voice, "That'll ruin the fun"

Spike whirled around to see Nikki Wood before him, as Xin Rong entered the room, a wooden stake in her hand, as Nikki drew one out of her duster. Spike looked between the two 'dead' Slayers, trying to figure things out, but then the Slayers charged at him. Spike sidestepped and the Slayers ran straight in each other. Grinning, he left the room and continued his search for Anne. However, the asylum seemed to be a massive maze, full of twisting and turning corners. Spike was starting to become annoyed the maze and turned a corner, seeing a door at the end of the hallway. Sprinting down the corridor, Spike burst through the door, finding him out in an open grassy field – with a blazing sun. Spike yelped and ran back to the door, before realizing he wasn't burning up

"I don't know what game you are playing, Pavayne, but it's not funny!" Spike roared

"You were never the one for playing games, were you? Head too full of the Slayer"

Spike whirled around to see Drusilla walking towards him, a small smile on her face

"Well, Dru, there were some games – wait a minute, why am I talking? Pavayne, let's stop this crap and get to the part where we fight each other"

"Hush now, dear William," Drusilla said, sidling up to him, "Where's my dark knight? I know he's hiding in there somewhere. Hidden under all that soul. Just like Daddy"

"So, are you actually real or just a figment of my imagination? I mean, you feel and sound pretty real. And I know I'm not dreaming," Spike said

"And what of our child? My precious little baby? She good like her daddy or bad like her mummy? If only you were bad, Spike, my bad, bad boy"

Spike was about to say something, but then Nikki and Xin Rong burst outside, followed by Anne, who seemed to be oblivious to the whole matter

"Kill him," Anne said, vamping out, "He means nothing to us now. Take your revenge"

"Hold on, what did I do? Okay, so I killed you two Slayer bints. And sorry, Mother, for siring and staking you, but you know how it is. And Dru, let me guess, you're gonna kill me for knocking you up so therefore you had to stake yourself so Elena could be born"

"Why should we give you a chance to live?" Nikki asked, "You slaughtered us all, just you did with innocent people. No soul can save you from the monster you truly are"

"Okay, I've had enough of this," Spike said, vamping out, "Let's kick some ass"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Illyria opened her eyes, staring at the blazing sun. Sitting up, she looked around, seeing the massive open grassy field she was residing in. the field seemed to stretch on for miles, while Spike wasn't anywhere in sight. Picking a random direction, Illyria headed off, nothing crossing her path, which meant she was quite bored, although wary. It was seem she could see an outline of a building far off in the distance and quickened her pace. However, deep rumblings shook the earth and Illyria stopped in her journey, as a massive shadow fell over her. Illyria turned around to face the new arrival, her jaw dropping

"Father?"

**"Illyria, my only child,"** boomed the deep voice of Ollaiyrii

He was a massive demon, standing at about seventy-five feet tall and weighing as much as four African elephants. He had a numerous amount of dexterous, spiked tentacles, most of his body being obscured by thick, dark magenta armour. While similar in appearance to Illyria's true demon form, it was easy to tell Ollaiyrii from his daughter

"You cannot be here," Illyria said, "You are dead, nothing more than dust now!"

**"Who do I have to thank for that, child?"** Ollaiyrii asked

"You said you would not accept anyone killing you apart from me. You had grown too old and feeble, Father. Someone needed to step up and take over your reign. And that someone had to be me. Our enemies were gathering and action needed to be taken"

**"And the action to be taken was to murder me and take over my throne?"**

"It had to be done. Your domain would have gone to your enemies. I couldn't allow that"

**"And you became the perfect warrior and god-king, just like me"**

"This is madness," Illyria cried, "What is the meaning of this? Why are you here?"

"Maybe you should ask yourself that"

Illyria whirled around to see Winifred Burkle walking towards her, wearing a flowery dress, her hair clipped and braided, looking like the poster girl of innocence

"You cannot be here either," Illyria said, "I have your shell. I am you"

"No, you're not. You're nothing more than a scheming murderer," Fred said

She lashed out, striking Illyria on the jaw and making her stumble back by the surprise of the move. Recovering, Illyria moved into a stance, as Fred lashed out with a high kick this time, her dress not hindering her movements. Illyria ducked under the kick and swept her legs out from underneath her, as Ollaiyrii struck Illyria with one of his tentacles, sending her flying and making her rip up a deep gouge out of the earth

"This is truly madness," Illyria muttered, getting to her feet, "Come out and face me like a true warrior, Reaper, or forever remain a coward"

"No, this is just too much fun," came Pavayne's voice, "This is torture and I love it"

Illyria growled under her breath, just as Fred's fist crashed into her cheek. Blood flew from Illyria's lips, as Fred then grabbed her shoulders and drove her knee into the ex-goddess' stomach, knocking the breath out of her. Illyria fell to her knees, as Fred grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, then struck her in the face again

"You took so much away from me," Fred said, punching her again, "I had a great life, I had a wonderful boyfriend and you cut my life short. Not only that, but you destroyed my soul, so I can never enjoy the afterlife now. Thanks to you"

Illyria was supporting herself on her hands and knees, blood streaming from her nose and mouth, dripping from her chin as she slowly pushed herself up onto her feet

"I didn't destroy your soul. My essence expelled it out into the Nexus. You obviously haven't chosen to move on to the afterlife. You think you've been wiped from existence"

"Doesn't matter," Fred replied shortly, "You murdered me. My death has gone unavenged. Guess that's why I'm here. If you want something done, do it yourself"

She went to punch, but Illyria caught her fist and forced it away, before punching her

"You are not truly here. This is all a trick. Black magic. I hate magic"

She didn't see the large tentacle flying towards her until it was too late

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	23. Auld Lang Syne

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike dodged Nikki's flying kick, before snapping the chain and cracking Xin Rong in the face, spinning her through the air. Anne struck her son in the back with both fists, as Drusilla held Spike by the shoulders and drove her knee into his groin

"Okay, somewhat understandable," Spike groaned, falling to his knees in pain

"Get him now while he's down," Nikki called

Spike gritted his fangs and rolled away from Nikki, smacking her leg out from underneath her, making her lose her balance. Seizing on the moment, Spike rose up and shoved her aside, then spun around and used Xin Rong's momentum to throw her into Nikki, taking them both down, as he faced Drusilla and his mother

"Bad Spike. You've been a wicked, wicked boy and must be punished," Drusilla said, "How shall we punish him, Mother-in-law?"

"He killed us all, my dear girl," Anne replied, "We'll return the favour"

"Well, lucky for you, you're not my real mother," Spike said

Anne growled, baring her fangs, before charging at her son. He stood his ground, inclining his head at the last moment to dodge her punch and drove his fist into her stomach, then dropped her to the ground with an elbow to the back, before getting tackled to the ground by Drusilla, with her ending up on top

"Bringing back memories?" Spike smirked

Drusilla responded by punching him in the face. He growled and bucked his hips, throwing her off, then flipped up onto his feet, as Nikki's fist slammed into his face. Reeling back from the blow, Spike blocked and backhanded her, then drove his boot into her stomach, throwing her back, as Xin Rong landed a kick on Spike's jaw, throwing him onto his back. He groaned, before getting up and cracking Xin Rong across the jaw, then dived under Drusilla's fist, grabbing the Vorax and whirling around, the blade slicing through Anne's throat. Spike closed his gold eyes as Anne was reduced to dust. At that moment, Illyria came flying out of the air, ripping up about five metres of earth

"What the hell?" Spike asked, as a shadow fell over him, "Oh, holy crap!"

The massive form of Ollaiyrii towered over him, while Fred was walking before the Old One, a small deadly smile on her face, as Illyria got to her feet, wiping the blood away

"Illyria, do you know that guy?" Spike asked, "Cause it looks – oooph!"

"It's my father," Illyria replied, before backhanding Fred

Spike kicked Nikki in the stomach, then threw Drusilla aside, as Xin Rong kicked him in the face, spraying blood from his lips. Spike growled and swung his fist, but Xin Rong ducked under his arm, kicking him in the back. Spike got punched by Nikki and spun around with a kick to her chest, before grabbing the chain and wrapping it around his right arm. Drusilla lunged at Spike, but he struck her in the face with his chained fist, followed by a left punch and backhand, as Nikki tackled him to the ground. She straddled him and raised her stake over his back, when a dagger suddenly appeared in her chest

"Thanks, love," Spike said as Nikki burst apart in a cloud of dust

Illyria dodged one of Ollaiyrii's tentacles, then grabbed onto a second and hauled herself up. He tried slapping at her with his tentacles, but Illyria nimbly leapt from tentacle to tentacle, making her way up her father's body and reaching his shoulders

"**And just when I thought you couldn't get any lower,"** Ollaiyrii said, **"You go and consort with a filthy vampire. They are the lowest of lows"**

"Screw you, mate, with the filthy vampire crap," Spike said, flipping him the bowfinger

"He is a Champion, Father," Illyria said, dodging a tentacle, "He is my Champion"

"**Bah! He is a vampire. Nothing more than common filth. Less significant than the muck that resides upon our feet"**

"You are wrong"

A tentacle came flying at her and she jumped off, throwing a dagger at her father's voice. His growl was loud as he struck Illyria, smashing her to the ground. Illyria didn't move, as Ollaiyrii brought forth another tentacle to deal the final blow. However, Spike smacked Drusilla aside and kicked Xin Rong onto her back, before grabbing the Vorax and rushing to Illyria's side, raising the Vorax towards Ollaiyrii's oncoming tentacle. The blade buried into the flesh up to the hilt, as Ollaiyrii roared in pain and annoyance, removing his tentacle from the sword and swinging another towards Spike. He leapt over the tentacle and landed, just as Fred uppercutted him, while Illyria was trying to get up

"Fred? Oh, this seriously can't be," Spike said, getting up

"I've been telling myself that ever since I saw my father," Illyria said

"This is the woman who's trying to take my place by my dark prince's side," Drusilla said, glaring at Illyria with gold eyes, "Trying to play Mummy in my place"

"Who are you?" Illyria demanded, blue eyes blazing

"Uh, this is my sire, Drusilla. Drusilla, this is my missus, Illyria"

Drusilla growled and lunged at Illyria, who threw her into Fred, as Ollaiyrii swung again. The couple dived out of the way, as Xin Rong lunged at Spike. He sidestepped back, placing his hands on her head and pulling hard to one side, the bones in her neck snapping. Her body crumbled into dust, as Illyria kicked Drusilla in the stomach, before having to dive out of the way of Ollaiyrii's tentacles, while Fred struck Spike in the face. A second blow from the same fist spun Spike around onto his hands and knees and he got to his feet, seeing another familiar face before him: Non

"I have no idea what you're doing here," Spike said, "Don't feel remorse over your death. Cause that's what I guess why the Slayers and my mother were here. Remorse"

"But I'm there in your mind," Non said, "You did kill me"

"And I'll happily do it again, you bloody minx"

Fred burst into dust when Illyria stabbed a dagger into her stomach, as Drusilla punched her in the back with both fists. Illyria stumbled and whirled around, getting a kick to the stomach, as Spike struck Non with his chained fist, followed by a blow to her stomach, then dropping her to the ground with an elbow strike to the back. Non rose up, kneeing Spike in the groin, then punched him in the face. Spike groaned in pain, as Non lifted him up onto his feet and slammed her elbow against his jaw, making him spit blood

"Come on, Spike, don't give in so easily. That'll be a shame"

Spike growled and headbutted her, before dropping to his knees, just as one of Ollaiyrii's tentacles soared overhead and impaled Non through the torso. She gasped in surprise, as Ollaiyrii flung her body aside like she was nothing, her body crumbling into dust. Which now left Drusilla, who was fighting Illyria, and Ollaiyrii, who was waving his tentacles about. Spike grabbed the Vorax and the chain, before heading over to the fighting women

"Here, let me handle this," Spike said, "You take care of your daddy issues"

Illyria looked up at her father, as Drusilla tried to hit her, but Spike was quicker, catching Drusilla's arm and kicking her in the stomach, knocking her back

"My dark prince wants the goddess. No more place for me," Drusilla said

"Well, considering the fact that you're _dead_ and I'm in this world created by the bloody Reaper where he plays around with the dead girls in my head and bring them to life"

Drusilla lunged at him, swinging her fist, but Spike caught her arm, using his other arm to trap her to his body, wrapping his arms around her and trying to keep her still

"Come on, love, let's be nice about this, shall we?"

"Are you coming back to me, Spike?" Drusilla asked

"Sorry, love"

Cha-chink

Drusilla stared at Spike as she turned to dust before him. Spike sighed, resuming his human face as he clicked the stake back into his sleeve, before turning to the battle between Illyria and Ollaiyrii. The ex-goddess was doing her best to avoid her father's tentacles, as Spike rushed in, took aim quickly and threw the Vorax towards Ollaiyrii's face. He roared and removed the sword, before hurling it back down. Spike and Illyria dived out of the way when the sword buried into the ground up to the hilt. Just then, Ollaiyrii burst into a massive cloud of dust, as Spike pulled with all of his might on the sword, managing to wrench it free, then wiped the dirt away

"What does this mean now?" Illyria asked

"I have no idea, love," Spike said, "But we survived. Painfully"

Just then, the entire landscape started to shift and change, morphing from a grassy field containing an asylum to a desolate wasteland. They were standing upon a cliff, which was overhanging a field filled completely with wooden stakes, while the sun blazed high in the sky, but without any effect on Spike

"Okay then. Illyria?"

"Yes?"

"I'm open to suggestions"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	24. Desolate Wasteland

**Note: Lilitu and her minions, as well as her dimension don't belong to me. They belong to whoever wrote Auld Lang Syne**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Seriously not liking the look of this, pet," Spike said

"I agree. Here, we can scale this wall," Illyria said, looking at the cliff behind him

Spike made a cup with his hands and lifted Illyria's petite form up easily, as she grabbed onto a root and pulled herself to the top of the cliff. Spike then threw up the chain, which Illyria caught and used to pull him up beside her

"Got no idea what Pavayne has in store for us now," he said, "Won't be good I reckon"

"Do you hear something?" Illyria asked

WHAM! KRAK!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh sodding hell," Spike groaned as he opened his eyes

He had squint as the sun was blazing directly into his eyes. His hands and feet were bound and he was being dragged along by his feet in the sand. He looked at his captor, seeing a petite, feminine form, before looking to his left and seeing Illyria in the same position, bound and being dragged by a woman in minimal clothing

"Hey, Leery, wake up. Open your eyes"

"I will dismember whoever has done this to me," Illyria said after waking up

"Glad to see we're on the same page"

"What happened?"

"Barely heard these gals sneaking up on us until they nearly kicked our bloody heads off. Now we're getting dragged to what looks like the cover of an Asia album. And this was my favourite duster too"

Spike and Illyria were being dragged over a sandy hill, a large temple rising up before them. The temple had been built into the shape of a massive skeleton, as the couple were then carried fireman-style up the stairs and into the temple, before getting tied to a large piece of rock each in the middle of a grand throne room, as their weapons were stripped

"Alright, so what's the go then?" Spike asked, "Come on, let's get on with it"

"Welcome, Spike and Illyria," came a seductive female voice

A voluptuous woman stepped out of the darkness. She had long black hair, piercing blue eyes and a pair of goat-like horns curling up from her forehead, while wearing minimal black leather clothing and a large cape that flowed behind her

"Hello there," Spike said wide-eyed, "If you wanted company, you just had to ask"

"Spike!" Illyria chastised, feeling the jealousy inside her rearing its head

"So, what's your name and whatcha doing tonight?"

"SPIKE!"

"Sorry love, lost my head there for a moment"

"My name is Lilitu," the woman replied, "But you can call me Lil"

"What business do you have with the Reaper?" Illyria asked

"She is an ally of mine," Pavayne answered, appearing out of the darkness, "A very powerful ally. Lilitu feeds on the sorrows of humanity, til it trickles down her chin like sweet nectar. She can also conjure up forms relating to someone's sorrow"

"So you weren't the one who brought my mother back?" Spike asked Pavayne, "It was this big-breasted hooker?"

"Haven't you felt the tickle of my kiss upon you?" Lilitu asked

"Too busy fighting me mum to worry about that"

"You felt sorrow at killing those two Slayers and your mother. You also feel remorse for indirectly killing Drusilla," Lilitu smiled, before turning to Illyria, "You felt remorse for killing Fred, as well as your father. Your pain was perfect for me to feast upon"

"I will destroy you," Illyria threatened

"Isn't it nice how it's all come together?" Pavayne asked, "How everything has led to this? How it should be?"

"And what's that?" Spike asked, starting to become bored with everything

"Pavayne has offered to free me from my domain, which is also my prison," Lilitu said, "In return, I kill you, my dear William. But I get to take my time with you. You're so full of delicious grief, thanks to the soul you possess"

"Oh God, not this crap again"

"Lilitu is very powerful," Pavayne said, "Together, we are unstoppable. But she needs to be free and I needed an enemy removed. We've been planning this for a while now"

"So why go through all that trouble you took us through?" Illyria asked, "Why not just bring us here in the first place?"

"I need the chaos and destruction in order to separate you from your friends. Couldn't bring you here with all your friends about"

"So why me?" Spike asked, "I mean, Angel was the one who imprisoned you"

"Angel is human and happy with his life," Lilitu answered, "His grief is practically non-existent. And the soul of a vampire is the most delicious and powerful essence around"

"Everyone you fought against were just pawns to bring you here," Pavayne continued, "Gunn sided with Non for revenge against you. Non wanted revenge because you took her throne away from her when you restored Los Angeles"

"Lucas wanted revenge because you turned on him and left him with a Slayer," Lilitu said, "Like Pavayne said, he needed chaos to separate you from your friends, which is why he raised Firestorm"

"The primordial one is just a bonus," Pavayne finished

"This has got to be one of the most weirdest stuff I've ever got involved in," Spike said

"I tire of this nonsense," Illyria said

"I agree"

They both snapped their bonds easily, as the two henchwomen leapt into action. Spike swung his fist, but suddenly found a pair of legs wrapped around his throat from behind and he was tossed through the air, as the demon straightened and charged at him again

"How'd you manage to sneak up on me from the front?"

Illyria lashed out at her attacker, but the demon blocked and did a one-handed cartwheel, kicking the ex-goddess in the jaw. She stumbled, then suddenly found herself on her back, as the demon came down through the air. Illyria waited until the right moment, before kicking the demon through the air and getting to her feet at the same time, while Spike was tackled to the ground, as the demon straddled him

"Friendly little minx, aren't you?"

Crack! Crack! Crack!

Spike growled in anger, his vision blurred by blood and the triple headbutts, as the demon grinned at him. Growling, he pushed her up so he could place a boot in her stomach and shoved her aside, as Illyria grabbed hold of her demon and flung her aside like a rag doll

"Take care of them," Spike called, getting to his feet

Illyria blocked a few blows, but got kicked in the stomach, sliding along the floor. However, she ended up near her bandoliers and quickly put them on, then drew a pair of daggers as the two demons stood their ground, waiting for the opening

"Alright then, demon slut," Spike said, "Let's have at it, shall we?"

"Dear William, we can all be friends here, can't we?" Lilitu asked

"You brought us here so you can feed on our pain. Well, I'll show you pain!"

Spike vamped out and swung his fist at Lilitu, but she inclined her head, the punch flying past her face. She then grabbed Spike's arm and kneed him in the stomach, before throwing him through the air. Spike hit the ground hard and rolled a few times, before getting to his feet, as Pavayne watched the whole battle with some interest. Illyria blocked a kick, but scored a punch to the face from one demon, as the second demon kicked her in the back. Illyria whirled around, slashing with her daggers, but the demon backflipped out of the way. When she landed on her feet after the third backflip, she found a dagger sticking out of her chest, before dropping, blood pooling around her

"William, don't you understand? You are mine now," Lilitu said, picking him up by the throat with one hand, "Are we beginning to understand?" she asked, backhanding him

Spike hit the ground and saw the Vorax nearby. He reached out for it, but Lilitu was suddenly straddling him, licking the blade of an elegant dagger

"Now, be still. Physical pain isn't as good as emotional pain, but a girl can't be choosy"

"Feast on this then"

Spike grabbed her arms, forcing them away before headbutting her, then grabbed the Vorax and plunged it into her heart. Lilitu gasped in shock and pain, as Spike slid out from underneath her, removing the Vorax and severing her head from her body, while Illyria had beaten the last demon to her knees and snapped her neck

"You alright?" Spike asked, resuming his human face

"I will survive," Illyria replied, before turning her attentions onto Pavayne

"Congratulations, you killed Lilitu," Pavayne said, "Thanks a lot for that. Means I don't have to get my hands dirty"

"What are you talking about?" Spike asked

"I was planning on killing Lilitu myself so I could her power for my own, but you did that for me"

"What the? Oh bollocks"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	25. A Powerful Reaper

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Buffy swung her scythe, decapitating the Grappler demon, as Riley delivered two elbow strikes to a fellow Grappler, followed a boot to the chest, then grabbed his handgun and fired three rounds into the Grappler. It stilled, as Buffy ducked under a Grappler's fist, slicing its stomach open, the contents pouring out. She wrinkled her nose at the foul odour, before reversing the scythe and impaling another Grappler through the chest

"That's all of them," Riley called, shooting down the last Grappler, "What now?"

"Report back to base," Buffy replied, "That was the first of a demon group we've seen in the last couple of hours"

Just then, a beam of energy shot into the sky, dispersing the orange clouds and unblocking the sun, allowing its rays to beam down and incinerate any vampire not quick enough to escape the wrath, while a majority of demons simply melded back into the darkness. Buffy smiled to herself, silently congratulating Wesley

"Come on, let's do a quick sweep and then we'll head back"

Buffy and Riley led the Slayers and commandos through several blocks, dispatching a few demons here and there, but not many. An hour later, they had arrived back at the Hyperion, finding only Wesley, Lindsey, Kate, Lorne, Elena and Dracula

"Nice job, Wesley," Riley said, "Took care of our problem for us"

"Not a problem," Wesley replied, sipping his coffee

"So, where's everyone else?" Buffy asked

"They came back not after the sun returned," Lindsey said, "We talked a bit and they all decided to head home. Don't worry about Dawn, she's with Connor"

"Don't worry? Of course I should worry. She's with Angel's son?"

"How is that bad, muffin?" Lorne asked, drinking his seabreeze

Buffy raised an eyebrow at him, sighed and crossed her arms

"You don't seem like the bad-ass Slayer my daddy tells me stories about," Elena said

Buffy fixed Elena with a pointed look, but the young girl simply smirked at her

"Spike's kid. Of course she's gotta inherited something from him," Buffy muttered

"If the threats have been contained, we shall be taking our leave," Riley said

"Thanks for dropping by," Kate called

Riley gave the group a small salute, before leaving the hotel with his fellow commandos. A helicopter arrived, dropping cables down and the commandos grabbed hold, before being winched up into the cargo hold as the helicopter flew away

"So, any news on Spike and his blue girl?" Buffy asked, sitting down wearily

"None, I'm afraid," Wesley replied, "I've been searching for them, but they aren't on this plane anymore. My guess is that they're in another dimension, which one, I'm not sure"

"Spike and Illyria are quite capable of handling themselves," Dracula said, "I'm sure they'll be fine"

"Let's hope so," Lorne said

"Well, there's nothing further I can do here," Buffy said, "I'm gonna head to New York and get my sister. If anything different happens, let me know, okay?"

"We can do that," Lindsey said, "Take care"

Buffy nodded and grabbed her scythe, before leaving the hotel

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pavayne grinned, holding his hands towards Lilitu's corpse. Her body shrivelled up and became heavily wrinkled, as a white mist moved from her body and was absorbed into Pavayne's corpse. He sucked in air heavily as the new power became part of him

"Oookay, this is not looking good," Spike said

"You think?" Illyria said, before throwing two knives

Pavayne raised his right hand and the knives were transformed into rose petals

"Definitely not good," Spike said

He cracked the chain, only for it to transform into a large snake. It whirled around, hissing and snapped its fangs at him. Spike jumped back, swinging the Vorax and decapitating the snake. Pavayne smiled, then brought his hands upwards. A tower of flames appeared, then died away to reveal a huge gladiator-like demon. It roared and stomped towards Spike and Illyria, slashing the air with its large sword

"What an ugly looking bitch," Spike said, ducking under the sword

Pavayne clicked his fingers three times. After each click, a new demon appeared. The first demon to appear was the Initiative creation, Adam. The second demon to appear was Skip, while the Beast was the third demon to arrive following Pavayne's click

Illyria leapt at the gladiator from behind, as it seemed fixated on Spike. She slammed two knives into the demon's back, then pulled down, tearing the demon's back open. It roared in agony, swinging around with its sword out wide, but Illyria did a backwards handspring, avoiding the blade, as Spike leapt up and drove the Vorax into the demon's spine, severing it and bringing it crashing down. It roared as it faded away

"Adam? What a bloody surprise seeing you here," Spike said

"You have been considered for termination, Hostile 17," Adam said

His right arm transformed into a machinegun and he began firing, sweeping the room. Spike and Illyria hid behind the large rocks that previously held them, as Skip and the Beast appeared before the pair. Skip went for Spike, as the Beast went for Illyria

"Hello, what have we here?" Spike asked, dodging Skip's punch and grabbing onto his chin ring, then yanking hard, "Knock, knock, Avon calling!"

Spike slammed his knee into Skip's face, knocking a few teeth out, then delivered a punch to the demon's throat, putting him on his knees. Meanwhile, Illyria slammed into the rock, cracking it as the Beast towered over her. She kicked him in the shin, but the Beast moved back into a balanced stance, as Illyria rose up, striking the Beast in the face a few times. He growled and caught her fist on the fifth punch, raising his own fist, but Illyria drove her knee into his groin. It had no effect, as the Beast chuckled and brought his fist down. Illyria reeled back from the blow, as the Beast drew back his fist again. Spike grabbed the Beast around the throat, as Illyria snapped off one of the Beast's horns and drove it into his chest. He roared, crumbling into dust, as Skip tackled Spike

Adam stepped around the rocks, his right arm now a rocket launcher as he took aim and fired. Illyria dodged the rocket, as Spike pushed Skip up, the rocket slamming into the demon's back and propelling him through the air, before exploding. Skip was nowhere to be seen, as Illyria turned back to Adam, scoring a skewer through the stomach. He removed his skewer, as Illyria raised a knife at him, but he backhanded her with the rocket launcher, smashing her through the rock, as Spike growled, lunging at Adam, only to get smacked aside and sliding next to Illyria

"You right bastard," Spike groaned, slowly getting to his feet

"The time has come for you to be removed, Hostile 17," Adam said

"Yeah? We'll just bloody well see about that"

Spike vamped out and struck Adam in the face…without any effect. Adam responded by punching Spike across the room. Illyria shakily got to her feet, drawing her last dagger and stabbed it into Adam's back. He whirled around, backhanding her, then raised his skewer. However, Spike came charging in, ramming his shoulder into Adam's back. Illyria dropped to her knees, arms wrapped around herself, as Spike landed a few blows on Adam, only to get skewered through the chest for his troubles

"Goodbye, Hostile 17"

Adam's arm transformed into a machinegun and he aimed it at Spike's head. At the last minute, Illyria jumped in, grabbing Adam's machinegun and forcing it towards his chest. Bullets tore into Adam's body, green blood spraying, as Spike snapped his skewer off and impaled it through his human eye. Adam stumbled back, before turning to dust

"Most impressive," Pavayne said, "Let's change the game a little, shall we?"

"I've got a better idea," Spike said, "No. Come on, let's go, mano y psycho"

Pavayne's hands was glowing purple and the whole scenery was changing once again. This time, Spike and Illyria found themselves standing in a massive graveyard, as the full moon rose up high behind them. Spike looked around and started laughing

"Oh come on, you've got to be kidding me. This is so _pathetic_!"

Howling could be heard in the distance, as the graveyard started to rumble

"What is going on?" Illyria asked

Hands burst out of the ground, followed by their owners. Spike's jaw dropped as he saw the zombies rise up out of the graves. They were the zombies of the people he had killed over the years. He couldn't remember all of them, simply because he refused to, but there were some faces that entered his mind every now and again. And he was seeing them again in the flesh, so to speak, all of his past victims

"_Ssspppiiikkkeee…_"

"Okay, now we're at the creepy part," Spike said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	26. Down Memory Lane

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This is freaking me out," Spike said

"Why is that?" Illyria asked, her voice calm

"These beings…they're not real, but that's not the point. They're all my victims"

"Impossible. Then again, everything we've faced lately has been impossible"

"I'm really getting sick of all this toying around," Spike growled

His gold eyes flashed in the darkness, as he clasped his hands together and slammed them against the jaw of a zombie, then delivered a blow to another zombie's jaw. Illyria landed a right hook, before whirling around and performing a wide roundhouse kick that took down three zombies at once. Another zombie grabbed onto Illyria from behind, but she rammed her elbow into its ribs, then threw it aside into five more zombies

Another howl broke the night, followed almost immediately by another howl, closer this time. Spike snapped a zombie's neck and listened to the howls, before looking around the graveyard as he backhanded a zombie over his shoulder

"Werewolves. Great"

"Ssspppiiikkkeee," a zombie groaned

"Sod off!"

Spike cracked the zombie in the jaw, as the first of the werewolves arrived

"Bloody wonderful"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How's it going?" Lindsey asked

"It's not easy trying to get a lock on someone's astral signature," Wesley replied, "Especially when they're in a different dimension"

He was kneeling in the centre of the Hyperion, using the large pentagram that had been painted on the floor four years ago by Angel and Lilah. The edges of the pentagram were glowing; as Lindsey, Kate, Dracula, Lorne and Elena watched nearby, drinking either coffee, hot chocolate, blood or seabreeze. Wesley was in deep concentration, as his body started to glow bright red, slowly becoming blood red mist, as it seeped from his eyes and fingernails, the strain of casting the spell starting to become visible

"Okay, that's not looking too good," Kate said

"I second that," Lorne agreed, "Wes old boy, might be time to stop that"

"Nearly….there…." Wesley groaned

He suddenly fell forward onto his hands and knees, gasping and breathing deeply, as the glow faded from his body and the pentagram, while a deep purple portal opened up before him. An image of Spike and Illyria in a graveyard could easily be seen

"Go," Wesley gasped in a ragged voice, "Before the portal closes. Hurry"

Lindsey grabbed his pocket-knife and leapt into the portal, followed by Dracula and Kate, as the portal closed up and Wesley slumped to his side, Lorne and Elena instantly by him

"You okay?" Lorne asked, "Come on, Wesley, let's get you rested up"

"Will Mommy and Daddy be coming home?" Elena asked

"They'll be coming home," Wesley replied groggily, "Don't worry, they'll be back"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike caught a werewolf's arm and drove his palm upwards, snapping the elbow and tossing the whining werewolf into several zombies, before backhanding a zombie, then shoving it into the path of a werewolf. Illyria stabbed a knife into the side of a zombie's head, then removed it and drove it upwards into a werewolf's throat. Just then, a portal opened up, dispelling Lindsey, Kate and Dracula

"Whoa," Lindsey cried, seeing the werewolves and zombies

Kate's respond was to aim her M16 rifle and start firing. Dracula impaled a werewolf from behind, then removed his sword and lopped a zombie's head off, as another zombie came at him. Dracula pushed the zombie back, a look of recognition coming over him

"Spike, why does this zombie look like that pilot you killed in 1934?"

"Because all of these sodding bastards are my victims," Spike replied

"Ah, I see," Dracula said, impaling a werewolf without looking

Lindsey slashed a werewolf across the chest, then reversed his sword and drove it between the werewolf's ribs, as Kate fired single rounds into the zombies' heads, backing Lindsey up as he beheaded a zombie, followed by a werewolf. Illyria did an inner crescent kick on a zombie, then whirled around and kicked him down, then stabbed a zombie in the chest, as something on Spike caught her attention. This allowed a werewolf to slash her from behind and she stabbed it in the chest, before heading towards Spike, seeing the sigil on the back of his neck

"_Haven't you felt the tickle of my kiss upon you?"_

Illyria swung her blade, cutting through the sigil and drawing blood

"What the? Leery, what the bleeding hell was that for?" Spike demanded

Suddenly, all the zombies in the graveyard simply disappeared, leaving the werewolves behind. Spike realized and looked around, before touching the blood on his neck

"What's going on?" Lindsey asked, "Where did all the zombies go?"

The werewolves also seemed interested in the disappearance of the zombies, but that didn't last long. With one loud howl together, they continued their attack

"Oh bollocks," Spike muttered

"Right there with you," Lindsey agreed

"How about I give them something to chew on?" Kate asked, palming a grenade

She popped the pin and threw it, as a werewolf caught it out of the air with its jaws and spat it back at them. Spike booted the grenade back into the werewolf's chest, just as it exploded, blowing chunks of werewolf about the graveyard

"Kill as many as you like, I will create more," came Pavayne's voice

"He does that, he will soon loose his grip on reality bending," came Wesley's voice

"Percy? Where the hell are you?" Spike asked

"I exhausted my magic opening the portal," Wesley replied, "Although I can communicate with you, but I don't know for how long"

A werewolf lunged at Illyria, who stabbed two knives into its chest. It let out a small whine, as Illyria dropped the body aside and slashed open another werewolf's throat. Spike punched a werewolf down and snapped its neck, as Dracula stabbed a werewolf through the throat. Lindsey and Kate were tag teaming against the werewolves, as more continued to appear, popping into existence via a small red portal. Spike kicked a werewolf in the stomach, followed by an uppercut as he kept an eye on the humans, trying to make sure that they didn't get bitten. The realm seemed to shimmer in and out, as if in reality, it didn't exist and Spike knew it was because they were depleting Pavayne's magical resources. He would soon tire from the constant creation of the werewolves, which were getting slaughtered in their numbers. Dracula and Lindsey fought side by side, their swords slicing through the creatures, blood splattering the ground, as Kate backed them up with her M16. When that ran out of ammo, she switched to her Colt .45 handgun. Illyria had a circle of werewolf bodies surrounding her, as more werewolves fell upon her, only to get sliced apart. A werewolf slashed her right arm, making her drop her knife, so she responded by punching her fist through its chest

"Hello there," Spike said, "Come to papa"

He lunged for the Vorax sword, which had shimmered into reality, and grabbed it in time to impale a werewolf through the chest. Rising up, he kicked the body off the blade, then decapitated another werewolf leaping at him

"Keep going, we're nearly there," Dracula called, "His magic is weakening"

A sudden bolt of red energy slammed into Dracula, knocking him onto his back. Spike quickly joined Lindsey in holding off a large number of werewolves, as Kate checked on the Count, who had been knocked unconscious. Pavayne floated into view, his eyes glowing an eerie red, as he aimed his radiant hand towards Lindsey

"Heads up!"

Spike and Lindsey ducked, as a dagger flew overhead and impaled Pavayne in the chest, his blast going wide and annihilating a werewolf. Dracula groaned as he shook his head and was helped to his feet by Kate, as Pavayne removed the dagger

"You will pay for that," he growled

"I've got a suggestion," Spike said, "Let's stop all this running about through different dimensions and what not. Let's just get down to the biffo"

"What do you suggest?" Pavayne asked

"I'm suggesting you and I go one on one, just like before. No cowardly running away. A fight to the death. A good ole brawl, just like the one we had after we first met"

"Very well then. I can agree with that. And let's pick a different setting"

The graveyard disappeared, getting replaced by a canyon setting, with tall rocky outcrops rising up in the centre. Spike and Pavayne found themselves atop a separate outcrop, while the others were down on the ground…with the remainder of the werewolves

"Let's end this, shall we?" Pavayne asked

"I could agree more," Spike grinned, his gold eyes flashing

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	27. The Last Fight

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike leapt across to Pavayne's outcrop, swinging his fist, but Pavayne blocked and ducked, slamming both palms against the vampire's stomach, before swinging his fist. Spike dodged the swing and drove his knee into Pavayne's stomach, before punching him in the face, then throwing him down to a lower outcrop. Pavayne got to his feet, just as Spike landed before him and swung his foot. Catching Spike's boot, Pavayne rose up, throwing him onto his back, then reached down at him, but Spike booted him in the gut, before flipping up onto his feet and drawing the Vorax. He swung, but Pavayne ducked under the blade, sweeping his legs out from underneath, before jumping to a lower outcrop, then leaping up to a high outcrop, as Spike got up

"If only I had my bloody chain," he muttered

"Coming right up," came Wesley's voice

A three-metre long hooked chain suddenly appeared in Spike's hand, as he leapt to the low outcrop, then leapt up to Pavayne's outcrop, using the chain to pull himself up onto the level. Pavayne was ready for him, waiting with a broadsword and a battleaxe in hand. Spike swung the Vorax, as Pavayne blocked with the axe and stabbed with his sword, missing when Spike dodged to the right and snapped the chain upwards. Pavayne reeled back, blood flying from his nose, as he jumped to another outcrop

Spike followed after him, landing and swinging with the Vorax. Pavayne blocked Spike's blows with both weapons, then whirled around and slashed wide. Spike growled as his blood splattered the rock, a large laceration visible on his stomach. He slashed, then whipped the chain, as Pavayne ducked and jumped over it. Spike then whirled around and slashed, but Pavayne blocked him, moving the Vorax down with his sword and swinging around with the battleaxe. Spike dropped to the ground, sweeping with his leg, but Pavayne avoided the move, kicking him in the face. Getting back up, Spike stabbed with the Vorax, as Pavayne deflected the blow, only to get booted off the outcrop. He landed on a lower outcrop, as Spike stood over him, raising the Vorax

"Time to end this," he growled

"I don't think so," Pavayne replied

He kicked Spike in the groin, then kicked him off the outcrop. Spike hurriedly stabbed the Vorax into the rock to keep himself from falling to the ground, then groaned as pain throbbed in his groin. Resolving himself, Spike pulled himself up onto the top of the outcrop, where Pavayne was already waiting for him

"Here, let me give you a hand"

Pavayne grabbed Spike and hauled him up, then launched him through the air to another outcrop. Spike landed on his back and quickly to his feet, just as Pavayne landed before him. Spike stabbed with the Vorax, missing when Pavayne dodged, then snapped the chain overhead, cracking the Reaper in the face. With blood trickling down his face, Pavayne lashed out with his sword, cutting Spike on the cheek, then swung his battleaxe. Spike blocked, moving under the battleaxe so he could kick Pavayne in the ribs. The blow connected, making Pavayne stumble, as Spike sliced towards his throat, only for Pavayne to suddenly duck and impale him through the gut with his sword

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Illyria dropped the dead werewolf and swiftly killed another, as Dracula and Lindsey continued to thin the pack. Kate was by the ex-goddess' side, using a 9mm handgun, her last firearm, shooting down the werewolves with precision and accuracy

"There's not many left now," Dracula called, "Which is good"

He stabbed a werewolf through the chest, then sliced upwards on another, as Lindsey lopped off part of a werewolf's head, then slashed open another werewolf's throat. The pair were a lethal team together, experts with the sword, as they cut down any werewolf that came near. Illyria killed a werewolf, then kicked another one aside, before stabbing her knives into a werewolf's chest. The werewolf she kicked aside, got up, shaking its head and snarled, as Kate fired a single round into its head, killing it instantly

"That was the last of them," she called

"Excellent. Now we can aid in destroying Pavayne," Dracula said

"Hold your horses. Not so fast," Lindsey said

"Why do you say that?" Illyria asked

Lindsey pointed ahead, where a group of skeletons were coming towards them. they were all carrying swords, but there were also several skeletons riding skeletal horses, wielding battleaxes and chained spiked maces

"Uh, anyone got a sword I could use?" Kate asked

Illyria tossed a dagger to Lindsey, who transmuted it into a sword, then handed it to his girlfriend, as she joined the others making a small line against the skeletons. One of the skeletons pointed his sword at the four and then, the rest of the skeletons started charging

"Any ideas?" Lindsey asked, "Cause getting killed isn't one of them"

Dracula crossed blades with a skeleton, lowering his sword so he could decapitate it. The skeleton shattered into a small pile of bones, as Lindsey sliced a skeleton through the spine. Kate deflected a sword and beheaded her skeleton, as Illyria caught a skeleton by the sword arm and delivered an uppercut that literally knocked its skull off. Pleased with this, she delivered a powerful kick to the ribs of another skeleton, shattering the bones. The skeleton groaned, holding one hand to its destroyed ribs, as Illyria grabbed its skull and tore it off, before throwing it like a baseball into the skull of another skeleton

A horse-riding skeleton swung its mace at Dracula, but the Count transformed into mist, the mace passing through harmlessly. Resuming his solid form, Dracula sliced the legs off another horse, then impaled it through the ribs to shatter the skeletal rider's skull. Withdrawing his sword, Dracula then grabbed the reigns and pulled the horse up onto its feet, then hopped onto its skeletal back, charging at another rider and beheading him. Lindsey ducked under a mace, slicing upwards on a skeleton, then deflected another skeleton's sword so it impaled its comrade, before beheading it. Kate was able to hold her own, thanks to the sword training she'd been receiving from Lindsey, cutting down a skeleton, then impaling two at the same time. They looked down at the blade in surprise, as Kate removed it, then lopped their heads at simultaneously

A shotgun blast rang out, annihilating a skeleton, as another skeleton's skull was shattered to pieces. Wesley appeared out of nowhere, shooting a skeleton horse through its neck bone to catch its rider in the chest. Both skeletons were reduced to piles of bones, as Wesley bashed a skeleton in the face twice with the shotgun stock, before firing a point-blank shot into its chest, completely destroying the rib cage

"Nice of you to arrive," Lindsey said, destroying a skeleton

"I like to make an entrance," Wesley replied

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike lashed out with his fist, but Pavayne caught his arm and palm-struck him in the chest, flipping him over onto his back. Spike kicked Pavayne back, then flipped up onto his feet, whirling around to deflect Pavayne's high kick and move in swiftly, driving his elbow into the Reaper's throat. Pavayne choked, as Spike punched him in the face, then drove his knee upwards into his nose, before sweeping his feet out from underneath him

Pavayne suddenly appeared atop one of the high outcrops. Gritting his fangs and growling, Spike leapt up to the outcrop, dodging Pavayne's fist and slogging him in the face. Pavayne punched him, then again, a third punch knocking Spike to the ground

"So much time and effort has gone into this," Pavayne said, grabbing Spike by his shirt and holding him up, "All so I could kill you. You, the most elusive soul ever"

"You know, I have some good reasons for killing you as well," Spike said

He ripped Pavayne's hand away, then headbutted him, before kicking him back and getting to his feet. Pavayne went for a kick, but Spike trapped his leg and kicked him in the stomach, before punching him in the face. Swinging his fist, Pavayne missed as Spike's elbow slammed into his back, then a fist crashed into his face

"You had my daughter kidnapped. You hurt her, made her bleed. You endangered all my friends and my city and you tried to kill Illyria and me"

Pavayne growled and swung his fist, but Spike caught his fist and twisted it back, slamming his own fist into Pavayne's face and spraying blood, then snapped his elbow. Pavayne cried out, as Spike drove his elbow into his ribs, then threw him over his shoulder, off the outcrop and down to the ground below. Pavayne slammed into the ground and bounced once, before rolling to a stop, as Spike came flying down, impaling the Reaper through the chest with the Vorax, as the skeletons completely disappeared

"It's over now," Spike said, resuming his human face

"You've defeated the Reaper," Illyria said, "But something tells me its not over"

"Yeah, you're right, love. It is the bleeding Reaper and all. Wesley?"

"I'm sure I can think of something for our old 'friend'," Wesley replied

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	28. End of the Reaper

**This is the last chapter, so thanks to all who reviewed, especially you, David Fishwick. I hope you all enjoy this final chapter**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike removed the hood and grinned at the Reaper

"Where am I?" Pavayne demanded

"Oh, you're gonna love this one," Spike grinned, "Hey, Percy?"

"Indeed he will," Wesley replied

"Where are we?"

"Take a look around and you tell me," Spike answered

Pavayne was bounded by thick rope, standing on a large rock edge inside a massive cavern. Spike forced his head downwards so he could look over the edge at the massive purple pool of swirling energy. Long, mournful screams of pain and agony reverberated around the cavern, as a look of fear overcame the Reaper

"Ah, so you know about this place, huh?" Spike smirked, "Mind you, we never did and it took us a while to find the bloody place"

Wesley opened a thick spell book and started reading. A green glow appeared around Pavayne and he scrunched his face up in pain, as a beam of energy came out of his mouth, before being cast into the pool, as Spike watched the energy go

"Nice entrance, little hazy on the fall. He may have to settle for the bronze"

"We ready to finish this?" Wesley asked

"Take it away, Wes"

Wesley continued his reading, as the ropes transformed into red energy, completely binding Pavayne, as well as gagging him. Spike smirked and dragged him to the edge of the cliff, holding onto him by the scuff of his neck

"This will be a nice place to reside here for eternity," Spike said, "Just you and your soul, within reach of each other, but unable to connect. Oh and there's also the torturous pain"

"The Pool of Eternal Agony," Wesley said, "Souls are cast out here to suffer torment for the rest of eternity. Sometimes the soul's owner is also placed here, never able to escape their bonds and reunite with their souls. They're trapped here forever in torment"

"Sounds just right for you, huh?" Spike said to Pavayne, "You'll enjoy it"

He turned Pavayne around so his back was to the Pool, before impaling him with the Vorax. Pavayne groaned through his gag, as Spike then removed the sword and decapitated him, his head and body falling over the edge into the Pool, disappearing from sight. Spike watched the Reaper fade away, as he wiped the blood from the Vorax

"That way, he'll suffer more pain and he'll _never_ reunite with his soul," Spike said, "I'd say the Reaper has been taken care of permanently"

"I agree," Wesley replied, "Let's get out of here"

He and Spike left the cavern, heading out onto their private plane that had been supplied to them, courtesy of Buffy and the Watcher's Council. Spike sat in his chair and let out a heavy sigh, as Wesley sat across from him and the plane started up, driving along the makeshift runway, before taking off into the night skies

"Thank God it's all over now," Spike said, "No more Reaper, no more pixies trying to hurt my little girl, no more Old Ones or trips down memory lane"

"Yes and it was all just so Pavayne could kill you. It's amazing at what he wanted to go through just to get his revenge," Wesley said

"I've heard revenge is best served cold, but his was bloody frozen solid"

"At least we'll have some time to relax before the next crisis"

"And here I was, in a good mood and all, and you spoiled it"

"Sorry. Care for a drink?"

"Oh God yes"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The plane arrived at the Los Angeles Airport, as Spike and Wesley got up, before hailing a taxi. The sun was peeking over the hills, as the pair arrived back at the Hyperion

"It's done?" Illyria asked, greeting them at the door, "The Reaper is gone?"

"Yeah, pet, he's done for now," Spike replied, kissing her

Illyria was wearing a pair of jeans and a light blue baby tee, as she led the pair into the hotel. Wesley set his books upon the counter, as Spike shed his duster

"Daddy!"

Elena ran across the lobby and leapt into her father's arms. He smiled and hugged her close to him, kissing her on the forehead, before setting her down

"You been good for Mommy while I was gone?" he asked

"Uh-huh"

"That's my girl"

"Well, that's all for me then," Dracula said, "I shall take my leave of you"

He was dressed in a grey suit with dark sunglasses, a top hat and a cane

"Best hurry, mate, the sun's coming up," Spike said

"You take care now, William, as with all of you"

"Not a problem, Vlad. Next time there's another crisis, we'll give you a call"

"Fair enough. Farewell"

Spike and Dracula briefly shook hands, then the Count left the hotel, waving goodbye to everyone, as Spike sat down on the couch, Illyria and Elena soon by his sides

"Finally, I can sit back and rest. What happened to Lorne?"

"He returned to New York," Illyria replied, "Says he'll be back soon when he does his Disco Inferno tour"

"Well, we'll see him then, at the show. Where's lawyer and cop girl?"

"Kate was feeling a bit sick, so Lindsey took her somewhere"

"Speak of the devil"

Lindsey and Kate arrived back at the hotel, as the latter headed upstairs. Lindsey let out a small sigh and settled himself down on the front stairs

"Don't look so glum, mate, have a beer," Spike said

"Maybe later"

A minute later, Kate came back downstairs, as Lindsey joined her, a small look of apprehension on his face. She whispered in his ear, causing Spike to frown. Lindsey smiled slightly and clasped her hand, before facing the others

"Kate and I have some news," he said

"Oh I wonder what this could possibly be," Spike said sarcastically

"We're gonna have a baby," Kate finished

"Congratulations," Wesley smiled

"Wait, what?" Spike said, "There's gonna be a baby here? oh bollocks"

"Don't look so glum, mate, have a beer," Lindsey said, "I am"

He headed into the kitchen and came out with three cans of beer, handing one to Wesley and Spike. Illyria didn't drink alcohol and even now was no exception. She preferred to have a glass of water with Kate as a small celebration

"So, Wes, when are you gonna get yourself a girl?" Spike asked

"All good things come to those who wait"

"Prat"

The group continued their celebration as the sun rose up over Los Angeles, bathing the city in a radiant glow, a new day arriving, one without bloodshed or apocalypses. Spike stood near the window, making sure he wasn't caught in the rays, as he stared out at the glowing city, a small smile on his face at what he had accomplished to save the city from complete destruction. He felt a small presence near him and turned around to face Illyria, pulling her into his arms and planting a kiss on her lips

"Another day, another big bad destroyed and the city still remains," Spike said

"I cannot wait until tonight to continue the good fight," Illyria smiled

"Ah, the good fight. That never ends. And I'm glad. Gives me something to do"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_One year later…_

"The end of the world is coming," the vampire said, "We are the holy covenant, sworn to carry this mission out and we shall prevail. Nothing can stop us"

"Yeah and you're taking your bloody time to do it," said a sarcastic voice

The vampires dressed in blood red robes whirled around, their gold insignia blazing on their chest from the flame brackets. The insignia was of a flat line with a crescent rising over it and an inverted star just above the line. The vampires growled as Lucas Strike stepped out of the darkness, a small, satisfied grin on his face

"You are not a member and cannot be here," a vampire growled

"Oh, but I am. Who is the leader of this group?"

"I am"

"Good"

Lucas rammed the stake into the vampire's heart, reducing him to dust. The other vampires watched on in horror, as Lucas smirked and headed over to the altar

"Seems like you guys have a plan for the end of the world. Well, let me tell you something, I've seen the end of the world. And I know what needs to be done in order to usher in the end of magic, which means the end of the Slayer line"

"Yeah, and how would you know all that?" a vampire asked

"Because I've spent the last year researching it," Lucas replied, facing the group, "I've gone through many libraries, scrolls and oracles. Even received a few visions. So I know what's gotta be done. Now, you, you can all join me in this, proclaim me as your leader or you can die. Either way, it's your choice. So, who's with me on this?"

One by one, the vampires kneeled and bowed before Lucas, as he smiled at them all

"Perfect"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
